


ZomBEE Miraculous is not so Miraculous

by RoselineSmith



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Identity Reveal, It will stray from Canon., Kwami's, Secret Identity, Zombies, miraculous - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-18 05:05:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 36,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9369221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoselineSmith/pseuds/RoselineSmith
Summary: When they "sting" you, you turn into one of them.There are some things that our hero's need to figure out;1) The school is safe2) These are not Akuma's3) Why do they seem to have a Hive mind mentalityThis is co-written with a dear friend from fanfiction.net whose screen name is Cottonmouth25. I recommend you go and read his fic's if you would like to know more about his Original Character Volan.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There are two OC's involved in this story line on top of the other characters, and their may possible be others as I will be making families for our friends who don't have families yet (*cough cough* Rose and Juleka) 
> 
> Lexi – Adrien Agreste’s little sister by one year. Blonde hair, green eyes, looks similar to her brother (Picture attached under notes before Fic start)
> 
> Volan – New Kid from America. He is tall and thin with blonde hair and sapphire blue eyes. He wears glasses and is very pale.

They had just finished. They had just finished defeating the last akuma that Hawkmoth had tried to throw at him. It was a giant bird man with a staff that allowed him to lock people in eggs. It had taken all four of them to defeat it.

Ladybug landed on the landing at the Eiffel tower and she leans against the railing, taking a deep breath as she tried to repair her own stamina that had been drained by the fight. She looks over the city, watching her Miraculous Ladybug take care of the damage that had been caused and when she sees Chat Noir and her friends land nearby, she laughs.

“We finally caught that akuma. It took forever.” She tells them.

“You mean fur-ever, My Lady?” Chat Noir pipes up with a chuckle, leaning on his staff. He makes Phoenix and Chat Blanche roll their eyes at the black cat’s pun. “I could use a catnap right now. Why don’t you join me?” He winks.

“Not today mon chaton.” She smiles, laughing as she hears her earrings beeping in her ears. “Well, I need to head home, good job today!” She tells them, taking off with her yo-yo and heading back to the Dupain-Cheng bakery where she would finally be able to rest at home.

“Cat-ch you later, Ladybug” Chat calls to her, giving her a salute.

Phoenix walks up next to him, twirling one of his whips. “I’d better fly as well,” He says, “Till we meet again, okay?” Without waiting for an answer, he jumps to the top of a building and vanishes.

Chat Blanche walks up next to her brother and she watches their two other friends leave. They still didn’t know who was who, though it had only taken a moment for the two cats to figure out that they were siblings. “Well, that was exhausting, but let’s head home. I don’t want father wondering where we are during this crisis of Pari.”

“Yes, of course. Lead the way,” Chat agrees, following his little sister across the rooftops in the direction of their home. He’s glad they know each other’s secrets, otherwise life as Chat Noir would be much more difficult.

Chat Blanche transforms after she lands in Adrien’s room and she plops down on his couch, exhausted. “I wish… I wish I could just punch Hawkmoth in the face… and have him stop making akuma’s… They just seem to be getting worse and worse”

Adrien does a flip through his window and de-transforms in midair, grinning as he lands awkwardly on his feet. “Did you see that?” I’ve been working on that for weeks!”

“Yeah, yeah, great job kid. Now get me cheese, I’m starving” Plagg demands as he floats by Adrien’s face.

“You just got to work on the landing.” Lexi teases from where she sits on his couch, looking down at her small Kwami that was laying curled up asleep on her chest. “I bet you wish Plagg was more like TeeTee.”

“He’s just as lazy, just grumpier.” Adrien teases back. He reaches into a drawer and randomly tosses a piece of cheese behind him. Plagg is nowhere near him when the cheese flies into the air, but he comes out of nowhere to snatch it up in his mouth before it touches the ground.

“At least Plagg can be trained.” He grins at the kwami, who is so offended he can’t say anything. Well, plus his mouth is full.

Rose laughs, looking at the black Kwami. “He’s already trained.” She grins, petting the white kwami on the head gently as she looks over at Adrien. “You want to play some video games so I can destroy you?”

“I’ve gotta warn you, I’ve been practicing,” Adrien tells her, sitting beside her on the couch.

“Practicing your losing?” Plagg snips at him, as payback for the earlier comment.

“Oh snap.” Rose giggles, standing up to retrieve the controllers though she stops and pauses, staring out the window in confusion. “Are those… akuma’s?” She questions.

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

Adrien comes over to check it out, and what he sees are a crowd of greenish grey skinned people stumbling through the streets in groups. “I don’t think so, Hawkmoth can’t do this many,” He frowns. “But an akuma definitely has something to do with this. Remember Pharaoh and his mummies?”

Rose nods, shifting TeeTee in her arms before she carefully feeds her Kwami a small piece of cheddar cheese before she changes into her Chat Blanche suit. She jumps through the window using her baton and she jumps down onto their large stone wall, looking over at the large group of people. “Demand’s?” She asks as a joke.

Most of them don’t take notice of her but the closest ones to her tur to face her. “Brrraaaiinnnssss……” They groan in unison.

Chat Noir lands besides her. “These guys aren’t the sharpest knives in the drawer, are they?” He pokes one of them in the chest with his staff, hard enough to make the person fall over.

Rose frowns, shaking her head for a moment before she places a hand on her brother’s baton to stop him from pushing over another one of the people below them. “They groaned brains. It was weird. You remember that movie that we watched with Natalie… You know, the one Da didn’t want us watching?”

“Yeah, I remember,” Chat Noir replies. “But what kind of akuma would create zombies?”

Some of the other zombies take notice of them, and charge forward with their hands outstretched.

Chat Blanche grabs her brother’s baton and she swings it, slamming all of the group running towards them into the stone wall before she hands it back over to him. “Let’s get up to higher ground. The rooftops should be better.” She says, swinging her yo-yo baton up and she wraps her arm around her brother’s waist. “I wouldn’t recommend using the baton on the ground with them around. They’d probably knock it off balance and you’d get stuck down there…” She pauses, “In the movies… if they bit you, you died.”

Chat Noir rubs the back of his head awkwardly then he looks out across the city. “I wonder if Ladybug and Phoenix have noticed this already,” He murmurs. “We should head to the school” He adds, pointing in the distance. “They’re heading right for it and there are still students there. All of our friends.”

Chat Blanche nods, swinging rom rooftop to rooftop with her brother and they land on the edge of the school roof before they dropped down inside. Chat Blanche is quick to run to the front of the school, helping a few students move another locker in front of the door to stop outstretched hands from getting anyone inside. “For right now, that’ll have to do. We can evacuate everyone after. You have to understand, this is probably just an akuma attack and everyone with be fine.”

Ladybug hit the roof and bounced off, screaming as she started to fall towards the school court yard. Without looking, she tossed her yo-yo out and managed to catch herself as the yo-yo wrapped around the edge of the roof right before she hit the ground.

“Ladybug!” Chat yells, running over to her. “Are you alright?”

Ladybug nods, looking down at her ankle for a moment. “Yea. One of those things… was holding onto my leg, it caught me when I was swinging…” She admits, shaking her head. “They seem extremely… violent.”

Phoenix is there as well, helping the students barricade themselves inside. He had arrived first. “I was on my way home when I saw these things marching around in the streets. I came straight here, but I think a few civilians have already been taken by them…”

“That’s horrible…” Chat Blanche says as she helps another student, Nino, move another locker to add to the barricade.

“They didn’t really seem like anything special to me,” Chat Noir admits, feeling ashamed at his mistake. “Then I attacked one and they went crazy…”

“I’ve seen a zombie movie once,” Phoenix mentions. He grunts as he helps Juleka push another locker into place. “Had nightmares for a week, but anyways, what if this is really a big problem? Like a real zombie apocalypse, not an akuma attack?”

Ladybug frowns. “If that is the case, then we should go and start collecting civilians to make sure people survive. But I bet its just akuma’s. I don’t even think there is real science behind zombie movies…” She says.

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

Chat Blanche pauses for a moment, the barricade built up as far as the kids could make it before she uses her yo-yo baton to pull herself up to the roof and sit on it, overlooking the city. “That’s a lot of burning buildings and smoke…” She mutters.

Chat Noir follows her up onto the roof by using the barricade to jump up. There are a lot of zombies outside. “These guys aren’t very tough, but if we leave them be, they’ll keep coming until they push through the doors! We need to fight them off until there isn’t any left, then think of what to do next.”

Phoenix has good eyes, so he peers across the city as far as he can. “There isn’t any more coming right now. They must have moved on to other parts of the city… so there’s just the few hundred in front of us to deal with…”

Chat Blanche laughs, “Yea… Just a few hundred. Like that is easy.” She says, shaking her head. “My Kwami is tired and I’d like to rest too… there wasn’t much of a break after the last akuma attack.” She adds, eyes widening as she bits her lip. She takes her brother’s hand for a moment and squeezes his hand before he lefts go. “We just left our families out there…”

Chat Noir puts a hand on her shoulder. “They’ll be fine until we get back. The house is like a fortress, remember?”

Ladybug uses her yo-yo to get up so it was the four of them. “How are we going to handle this? I’m not sure if fighting them off is the best option. But the school is gong to have to be evacuated if we don’t fight them… Not sure to where though…”

Phoenix is about to answer Ladybug’s question when suddenly the barricade topples over under the pressure and several zombies stumble into the school. The students screams can be heard from below the superhero’s.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Throughout the story line of this fic, you will meet multiple OC's that we have created. When the chapter contains a new OC. You will find information about them in notes.

Phoenix is about to answer Ladybug’s question when suddenly, the barricade topples over under the pressure and several zombies stumble into the school. The students screams can be heard from below the superhero’s.

As the four superhero’s drop down to the surface, they glance at the students who are backing up before turning to look at the zombies who are taking a few steps into the school courtyard. The zombies don’t make it a few feet inside before they instantly disintegrate into nothing.

Chat Blanche stares at the zombies as they disintegrate into nothing and she tilts her head. “Oh my god… they just…. Disappeared into nothing…” She says.

Ladybug frowns. “Okay, both Chat’s and Phoenix, time to put the scientific method we learnt about into work. We build the barricade again so it only lets in one zombie at a time and so they go past the same spot as those ones did. If it happens again, there is something special about that spot and we replicate it until the whole group is gone. If it doesn’t happen. Its easier to push one zombie out then a group.”

Phoenix volunteers, “I’ll hold them off until the barricade is done, so they can’t charge in all at once.” Before they can say anything, he leaps down and starts lashing at the zombies with his whips. Each strike is powerful enough to send the enemies flying.

“I’ll help!” Chat agrees, extending his baton. “Everyone else, start building that barricade.”

“Why should I listen to you?” Chloe asks, being annoying as ever.

Ladybug looks over at her and she sighs, “If you don’t want to help and listen, then perhaps you would like to go and help Chat Noir and Phoenix fight them off?” She asks, sarcastically.

“No, No. I’ll help.” Chloe mutters, “But if I mess up my hair. I’m going to scream.”

All the students work to build the barricade where it only lets in one or two zombies at a time. They slowly funnel the group, forcing the creatures down the narrow path to the exact same spot.

Occasionally, Rose and Juleka would push a broom over the spot to remove the dust that was being left by the zombies.

The superheroes watch as the group thins and the zombies disintegrate. Everyone is wondering why it happens, though no one questions it at that moment, there were other things they would have to worry about before they tried to figure out what was special about that specific spot that was helping them and making the zombies disintegrate.

When its all over, several minutes later, there are no more zombies outside and they all shut the doors uncomfortably. Chat scratches his head and says, “That was weird…”

Ladybug is grinning though, “I don’t care that it was weird. It worked! Which means that we are all safe, inside this building.” She says, looking over at the students, “I know this is going to be weird… but we should build a camp here. If this is a safe area, its safe to be in the safest area that you can be…”

They ask each of the students I they can stay at the school for the time being, and they all say yes…. Well, except there is some complaining from Chloe, though not about her family but about the clothes in her closet. With the school some kind of safe zone, even though no one knows why. A lot of students are worried about their families, though, the superheroes promise that they will be going to collect families and supplies as soon as they can.

The superhero’s return to where they were perched on the roof, looking out over the city of Paris.

“So this zombie apocalypse thing is… really happening,” Phoenix mutters, looking out at the city. Now there’s tones of smoke, and police sirens can be heard.

Chat Blanche shakes her head, sitting on the roof next to Phoenix. “We should go and get beds and everything that they will need. I don’t think we should put any of the student civilian’s in danger.”

Ladybug leans against Chat Noir. “I don’t want to send any of the students out, so we should figure out a way to do beds and everything… Maybe… there is a place we could get tents?”

“There’s a supermarket somewhere around here,” Phoenix remembers. “I can go and see if there are any blankets and other supplies. It’s not safe for anyone except a superhero to go out there.”

Chat Noir lightly pats Ladybug’s head, telling her it’ll be okay. They would get through this. “We can scout the area,” He says. “If it really is an apocalypse, there’ll be abandoned stores where we can get supplies. I don’t normally like stealing, but…”

Ladybug nods, “I think it would be best to go and get the individual families of our students, having adults around in the safe zone will be good for running it and keeping everyone in line… Remember the Bubbler?” She asks, thinking about their friend who had been akumatized and the no adult rule that he had wanted to have; “Can’t live in a world without adults, its not possible and its not good to cause kids to grow up to quickly.”

Chat Blanche nods, looking around. “Let’s go, we should go get food and as much supplies as we can find. I think first aid kits and other stuff would be best too.” She adds to their conversation.

“We can make it like our own little community,” Chat Noir says, then chuckles nervously. “That actually sounds kind of cool.”

“We’ll go together,” Phoenix agrees. “We can carry more stuff and it’ll be safer than going on our own.”

_ **\- Phoenix and Chat Blanche First Mission –** _

Chat Blanche nods, dropping down to the street with Phoenix, both are quick to look around to check and make sure there are no zombies heading towards them.

The zombies have already passed this way, since there are no civilians out and there is smoke and abandoned vehicles everywhere. Phoenix leads the way down the street until they come to a promising looking store. Its completely abandoned, with items lying around all over. Phoenix frowns, “They left in a hurry…”

Chat Blanche nods, grabbing a backpack off one of the nearby shelves and she starts shoving food, first aid kits, anything she could fine. “Its really is creepy… what do we do about paying? Maybe just pay for it once everything is back to normal?”

Phoenix does the same, but also grabs a duffel bag along with a backpack so he can fit as much as possible. “Who knows how long this will last? And we’re going to need a lot of supplies… We might not be able to keep track of everything we take.”

Chat Blanche frowns, “Hopefully Ladybug will be able to do her Miraculous Ladybug thing at the end of this and put all the supplies back at the end then. That will mean we would have never stolen it in the first place.” She says, packing the bag as much as she can before she grabs her own duffle bag and she shoves more food and first aid kits inside.

“I got food, first aid stuff in the bags and I have about six or seven blankets in my arms. We should run back, just encase of zombies coming our way…” Chat Blanche adds, pausing for a moment as she looks around the shop. “We’ll have to come back here again to get more supplies later.”

“I managed to find some sleeping bags and pillows, along with more food,” Phoenix replies, “That reminds me, we should probably go find a place to get a refrigerator, so we can store all of this food without it going bad…”

Chat Blanche nods, though she pauses for a moment, “There is always the school café.” She says as she keeps close to him and they start heading out of the shop.

“Yes, but wouldn’t it make sense to store as much as possible?” Phoenix argues. He sighs, “Never mind, we’ll worry about that later. We should head back right away.”

Chat Blanche and Phoenix make it back to the school. “Wait. I don’t think we should give them the food just yet. Perhaps we should put it in the classroom… for like storage right now. I know I should but I just don’t trust them… and that might sound mean but I don’t care, their human and hungry humans fight.”

“Nothing wrong with being cautious,” Phoenix says, opening the door. “Besides, we superheroes need to eat too, and our kwami’s especially…”

Chat Blanche nods and helps him unload everything into the classroom before they head out to go check on the students.

_**\- Ladybug and Chat Noir First Mission –** _

Ladybug nods, “Alright. I think we should get Marinette’s family first. They are the closest, being right next door in their bakery.”

Chat Noir agrees with her. “I’ll go further into town and see who I can find. We’ll meet back here, okay?”

Ladybug shakes her head no. “No! No. We go out in pairs, never alone. The school may be safe but we are not and we need to stay together. So we go out together, venture out in pairs and make sure that we have each others backs and don’t get attacked.”

“Okay, My Lady,” Chat Noir nods. “Lead the way, but first we have to tell the students where we’re going. They’ll worry if we leave them without telling.”

Ladybug has gathered their classmates, “Everyone, we are going out to get everyone’s families. We are not going to pick favorites but do it from the closest to the school out. When we leave, we will only do it in pairs, no civilian students or their parents, when they arrive, will be able to leave the school safe zone area. We will also try and get blankets, sleeping bags, whatever we can find.”

The students all listen well to Ladybug and nod at her advice, except for Chloe, who’s busy fussing over her hair and complaining. The heroes ignore her for now and promise the students they’ll be back soon.

As Ladybug and Chat head out, they don’t notice the old Chinese man with a colourful shirt walking nonchalantly down the sidewalk towards the school like nothing was happening.

Ladybug is quick to stay close to Chat Noir as they run across the street to the Dupain-Cheing bakery where they hope to find Marinette’s parents, or at least something that will help them.

Chat Noir lands on his feet and peers through the door, only to see nothing. “I think they’ve barricaded the door,” He says to Ladybug. “They might still be inside. We just need to convince them to let us in.”

Ladybug nods, knocking on the door. “Its Ladybug and Chat Noir, can you let us in? We are going to bring you to a safe zone.” She calls out, looking around to make sure there are no zombies. “If that doesn’t work, I know another way in.”

They wait a few more minutes for someone to answer the door, but no-one comes. Chat Noir nods to Ladybug, silently telling her that se should show him the other way in.

Ladybug sighs and she throws her yo-yo up in the air before she tests its attachment to the railing. She then launches herself up and she stands on the balcony on the roof. She opens the hatch door and she looks back to make sure that Chat Noir has followed her up.

He’s right behind her, giving her a nod to assure her that he’s alright. He follows her down the trap door and into Marinette’s room.

“Make a habit of breaking into Marinette Dupain-Cheing’s house?” Chat Noir asks.

Ladybug lets out a snort softly, “She’s a friend. I come in when she needs me.” She replies.

Marinette looks around the door and she packs up some of the blankets from her bed and she pockets a few cookies for Tikki from the plate. “We should go down another level and see if her parents are downstairs.”

Chat Noir agrees with her idea, and is about to head down the stairs when something on the wall catches his eye. It’s the pictures of Adrien on the wall, which catches him off guard. Why would Marinette have his pictures all over the place?

Ladybug catches him staring at the picture and she throws her yo-yo, smashing the picture before she whistles innocently. “Come on Chat Noir. Let’s go downstairs.” She admits, lifting the trap door and moving down the ladder slowly. “Hello?”

Chat Noir thinks her behaviour is quite odd, then decides there’s a bigger issue at hand and follows her down. Together, they find Marinette’s parents huddled on the couch, fearfully watching the news. It’s a miracle the reporters are still alive without a superhero to defend them.

Ladybug smiles when she sees her parents are alive and she quickly tells them what is going on and that they must get over to the school. She helps her mom pack up a bunch of food and stuff that they have before they head down to the bakery and get ready to run across the street to the school.

Chat Noir gladly helps Marinette’s dad carry ore supplies – the man’s a giant but even he can only carry so much. The superheroes look to see if the coast is clear of zombies before they start jogging to the school as quickly as they can.

Ladybug and Chat Noir get her parents to the school and they drop off the supplies in a pile, making sure the students know it will be divided equally after before she turns to Chat Noir. “We should get Phoenix and Chat Blanche, two pairs going out to get families will be a lot quicker…” They go to make their way to where Phoenix and Chat Blanche are standing.


	3. Chapter 3

Phoenix and Chat Blanche walk out of the classroom and back down to where their classmates are gathered, but they freeze when they recognize Master Fu talking to the principal.

Chat Blanche leans over to Phoenix, “What is he doing here?” She asks, walking down the stairs slowly.

Phoenix doesn’t now. “Maybe he’s here to warn us about the zombies. He knows so much about us already, I wouldn’t be surprised to hear that he knows where we go to school…”

Chat Blanche nods, “I know, we should go talk to him. Maybe he knows about the school…” She says, “The whole thing about the zombies that just disintegrate.”

Phoenix nods, and goes to greet Master Fu. “Hello again, sir. Its nice to see you’re alright.”

Master Fu smiles softly. “Ah, Chat Blanche and Phoenix. You are quickly mastering your miraculous, yes?”

Phoenix shakes his head. “We’re not good enough to stop something like this. But what’s going on? Why are there zombies running all over the place, and why is the school safe?”

Chat Blanche agrees, “I agree, we aren’t ready for something like this… Is it Hawkmoth’s doing?” She asks, “I didn’t think he could mass produce akuma’s like this…”

Master Fu frowns. “Ah, no, it is not the butterfly miraculous. I do not know what is causing this catastrophe, only that it will certainly be an even more daunting challenge for you to overcome.”

Phoenix looks surprised, “You really think that just the four of us can stop… well, what might be the end of the world?” He asks. Master Fu gives him a small, encouraging smile and nods in answer.

“I don’t think it’s a question of it but when we stop it, Phoenix…” Lexi says as she looks at Master Fu. “But I would like to know why the school is safe from them? Because they disintegrate when they enter the school…”

“All four of you go to this school, correct?” Master Fu asks with a mysterious smile. But before Lexi and Phoenix can reply, his face turns serious. “There is something far more worrying for you to consider, however. In these current circumstances, there is a very high chance that your identities will be discovered, either by a student or on of your partners. If you still wish to keep your identities a secret, you must exercise caution.”

The old man walks away to talk with the teachers, leaving Chat Blanche and Phoenix shocked. The bird-themed hero comes out of it first, muttering; “He’s right. We’re going to be stuck here for a while, and we’re trying to bring as many people we can into this safe zone. Sooner or later, someone might find out.”

Chat Blanche frowns, “And that means there is a chance that Hawkmoth will find out.” She says before she looks around the school, taking in a deep breath. “I know…” She says, walking over to the principal. “Hello, Sir, I would like to request something, and I hope you do say yes. I would like to make your office, a superhero only zone, that way we will be able to rest without anyone trying to figure out who we are on a normal day.” She says, looking up at the much larger than her man.

The principal considers it, looking doubtful.

Phoenix comes over to explain the situation further, “We would like to keep our identities a secret, we do not even know each others identities and we would prefer to keep it that way.”

Once the principal understands, he agrees willingly to let the heroes use his office for their superhero business.

Ladybug and Chat Noir both come over to ask them to help scout the city for other people’s parents, and they’re told about the identity problem.

Chat Noir sees something wrong with their solution though. “What if there’s already someone in there when one of us de-transforms, though?” He asks, “Even if we hide our identities from the civilians, there’s still a risk that we’ll find each other’s out. My Lady, are you okay with this?”

Marinette was thinking about something that Master Fu had told her about when she had went to see him alone the one day when Tikki told her to. She let out a breath, looking over at Chat Noir. “I would prefer that our identities are kept a secret but if someone was to find out about our identities, it would be better if it is each other and not a normal civilian… or Chloe.” She tells them, tapping her foot for a moment. “But there is always the knocking strategy. I feel there will be a significantly more then normal time spent in this form which will cause strain on our powers.”

Chat Blanche frowns, thinking about what her brother had said, they may already know each others identities, but they had no idea about Ladybug or Phoenix… or anyone else, If there was others.

“We can try to keep them secret for as long as possible,” agrees Phoenix. “But we have to remember, it will be hard when we’re spending so much time transformed, as Ladybug said, and when we’re around so many civilians all the time. We’ll do what we can… but if there’s an accident, we need to role with it.”

“Even if its Chloe that finds out,” Chat adds. Everyone sees him wince at the idea, and they feel his pain. Especially Lexi, who knows that Chloe is already obsessed with Adrien as it is.

Chat Blanche hugs her brother before she sighs. “Alright, I know this is a difficult time but we really should go out and save the families of the students here, I saw you already brought in the amazing famous bakers… Who else is closet? Alya’s family I believe…”

Marinette nods, “We should really head out, we will go get Alya’s family, Nino’s family is about equal distance and I will leave that to you, Chat Blanche and Phoenix.”

“Okay, we’ll discuss this further when we have the time,” Phoenix agrees, moving onto the matter at hand. “To Nino’s house it is then. Blanche, you with me?”

_ **\- Chat Blanche and Phoenix’s Second Mission -** _

Blanche nods and she smiles, pulling herself up onto the roof before she looks out over the city, trying to remember where Nino’s house was.

Phoenix looks over as Chat and Ladybug leave. He thinks he knows Chat well enough by now to tell that he’s trying to stay in character to keep the mood light, because he feels that they’re going to need it.

Together, he and Blanche pinpoint the location of Nino’s house. Blanche has been there with Adrien before, so she knows the way. He purposely lags behind her, keeping watch for zombies that might cause trouble later. Whenever she gets too far away, he easily catches up with her using one of his more powerful jumps.

Chat Blanche lands on Nino house’s roof and she looks down for a moment. She can hear the groaning from inside and she hope to god that doesn’t meant that Nino’s family has been turned into zombies. Perhaps they just had some bad chilly.

“I’m ready if you are,” Phoenix mutters so he doesn’t draw the attention of whoever’s inside. Both of his whips are in his hands.

Chat Blanche frowns and she drops down to open to an open window and she peaks inside, trying to figure out if there was those zombie creatures inside.

“Can you see anything?” Phoenix asks her, frowning.

Chat Blanche frowns, “No… Its so dark and I can’t see anything. I thought cats were supposed to be good at this kind of thing.” She says, pausing before she grabbed onto the railing and she tried to look through the glass, adjusting her eyes to see through the light.

Phoenix lowers himself down and gives it a shot, but he can’t see anything either. “If only I was an owl,” He half-jokes, cracking a smile. “Blanche, can you cut through the glass so we can get in? Or is there another way?”

Blanche just smiles and she uses her nails to cut around the lock, watching the piece pop out easily. “Flank my six, I’m going in.” She says, pushing the door open cautiously.

“No need to tell me twice,” Phoenix replies, gripping his whips tightly. He follows her into the house, although the darkness renders him momentarily blind as his eyes try to adjust.

Lexi frowns as she takes a few steps inside, her eyes narrowing into slits like a cat as her eyes adjust to the dark.

Phoenix suddenly pauses, stiffening and twitching his head towards a sound he hears coming from another room. He lightly taps Blanche’s shoulder and points towards the room, not saying anything for stealth’s sake.

Blanche takes a deep breath as she moves towards the sound. She taps on the door with the end of an extended baton curiously, hoping to either hear alive humans or zombies.

A pair of zombies almost immediately burst through the open door, startling Blanche into dropping her weapon. Phoenix acts on reflex, lashing his whips and knocking the zombies back. They hit the wall and fall over, unable to keep their balance. When they try to get up, Phoenix whips them again. His weapon slash their necks and they lie down again without moving.

Blanche stumbles back and then crawls under Phoenix’s whips to get her weapon. She stares at the zombies for a moment before she looks at Phoenix. “Those are Nino’s parents.” She tells him.

“Great.” Phoenix mutters a remorseful look on his face as he realizes he just murdered one of his friends’ parents. “And we have to be the bringers of bad news when we get back to the school…”

Blanche frowns and she makes sure to grab a knife from the kitchen, pushing it through the brain of both the zombies. “I learnt that on the telly. I don’t want them coming back and I figure… if Ladybug’s Miraculous fixes things, at the end of all of this, it should bring them back right…? Either way… When we tell Nino, it’s my fault… I dropped my weapon and we had to kill them…”

“We can only hope,” Phoenix mutters, not even wanting to think about what would happen if Ladybug can’t fix it. He doesn’t think he could live with the guilt that he just murdered Nino’s parents.

Blanche nods, taking a deep breath. “Well, Nino is at the school. So I don’t think its rude if we collect supplies from their house that will benefit Nino and his friends right?”

“I don’t think so,” Phoenix shakes his head. He puts his whips away and places his hands on his sides uncomfortably. “The hard part will be explaining to Nino what happened exactly…”

“I told you, I’ll take the blame. It was my fault.” Blanche tells him as she begins to gather up different supplies that she finds around her house. “Though, I think being blunt about it is the way to go… Maybe someone else will adopt him while we work on getting through this mess.”

Phoenix snorts sarcastically. “Yea, that conversation could only go well. ‘Hi Nino, how are you? By the way, your parents got turned into zombies and we had to stab them in the skulls. So, nice weather we’re having, huh?”

Blanche rolls her eyes and shoves a bag into Phoenix’s hands before she gathers up some stuff from Nino’s room. “This really is a mess. My father would never let me keep my room like this.” She says as she digs through a pile on the boy’s floor.

“I get the feeling that most of Paris is a mess by now,” Phoenix replies, shifting through a pile of DJ records. He puts them down and moves to the bed, using the blanket to make an improvised sack and tossing a few pillows and other things inside.

Blanche nods, “Yes but that’s by zombies. This is because he is a messy teenage boy.” She says, helping gather a few things before she looks at Phoenix. “I think that’s all we can carry for now.”

“Tell me about it,” Phoenix complains, slouching under the weight of the sack. “My superhero duties may ensure that I get lots of exercise, but I’m reaching my limits here…”

“Well, then lets head back to the school.” Blanche says, “That way we can rest hopefully soon.”

_ **\- Chat Noir and Ladybug’s Second Mission –** _

Chat Noir takes Ladybug’s hand with a wink. “That leaves the Ladyblog girl’s parents to us, Bugaboo? Fancy a romantic stroll?”

Ladybug rolls her eyes. “Seriously Chat, now is not the time. But I will jump rooftops with you instead.” She says, using her yo-yo to take off.

Ladybug lands on the balcony as she looks over at Chat Noir. “Ready?” She asks.

“After you,” He tells her, letting her walk forward.

Ladybug nods and goes inside the house, looking around. “Hello?” she calls out.

Chat Noir follows, noticing that it appears deserted, but when Ladybug calls out, Alya’s parents come out from the other room and gasp at the sight of the superheroes in their home.

Ladybug had heard the footsteps and she had readied her yo-yo before she lowered her hand. “Oh, I apologize. We are here to take you to a safe zone.”

Chat Noir goes downstairs to unlock the front door while Ladybug and residents follow with supplies. They can’t leave from the balcony that the superheroes came in from, it would be to dangerous for Alya’s parents. And even though Chat Noir knew he was strong, he could not jump across rooftops with a grown man or woman hanging onto his back.

Ladybug helps Alya’s parents and siblings gather up supplies. Both parents have two bags and her younger siblings each have a backpack. “Is there any out there?”

Chat Noir opens a window and sticks his head through to make sure that the coast is clear. “Nope, we’re good. But I need to leave my hands free in case they ambush us. Mind if I hand my bag off to someone else?” He asks. Alya’s dad gladly takes it, happy to help.

Ladybug nods and she pushes the door open, looking around before motioning for everyone to run out. “We need to take the quickest route back to the school.”

They make it about halfway down the road when Chat Noir hears a noise from behind them. He turns around and sees that they’re being followed by a small group of zombies. “My Lady!” He calls.

She frowns, looking back for a moment. “Take these, go to the school.” She says, handing off her bag to Alya’s parents before she turns back towards the zombies. “Chat, we need to lead them away just long enough for Alya’s parents to get there then we can lead them to be destroyed…”

“Not to worry, My Lady! These guys are dead meat!” Chat puns, grinning from ear-to-ear as he extends his baton and gets ready to run.

Ladybug rolls her eyes before she flicks out her yo-yo, hitting one of the zombies in the head. From behind them, they can hear screaming from inside the school. “We have to go back. Now.”

Chat uses his baton to trip a few zombies that get to close. “But how could they have gotten inside? I thought they’re destroyed when they get in!”

Ladybug shakes her head. “Ignore the zombies out here. We have to deal with the ones in the school!” She shouts, looking around to make sure Alya’s family is not hiding somewhere out on the street before she lashes out her yo-yo, the device wrapping around the flag pole before she grabbed onto Chat and pulled them both to the school entrance. Though, the kids and parents are not screaming because of zombies that had gotten inside but because Alya had just transformed into Lady Wifi and no one knows why, she is just kind of standing there.


	4. Chapter 4

Chat Noir stiffens at the sight of the supervillain, almost falling over with shock. But he manages to keep a grip on his baton and is ready for battle if necessary. “Darn it, Hawkmoth! Now is not the time!” He complains, “Ladybug, get ready to grab her phone.”

Ladybug is about to lash out and grab the phone but she stops herself when Lady Wifi puts up her hands. “Wait.”

Lady Wifi’s face glows and Hawkmoth’s voice replaces her own. “I’m not here to fight you. I do not want this to destroys the world, what will there be for me to rule when I win if we don’t put an end to this?” He asks them.

Chat Noir doesn’t let his guard down. “My Lady, we can’t trust him. We need to get that akuma before she tries to grab our Miraculous.”

Ladybug frowns, tapping her foot as her hands moved to rest on her hips. “I don’t trust him Chat, but what can we do?” She asks, “How was she even akumatized…” She trials off for a moment.

Hawkmoth gripped his staff tighter as he stepped towards the window, disturbing the white butterflies that all rested around his feet, as he looked over the city. “What do I need to do to convince you?” He asks through Alya.

Chat grits his teeth. “Fine, I guess we don’t really have a choice. We’ll work together, but I’m keeping an eye on you. Got it?” He tells Hawkmoth/Lady Wifi.

Ladybug sighs softly. “It’s the only thing we can do. But another helping us will be food. We can be protect more…” She admits, catching herself on Chat’s shoulder as she feels dizzy. “I can’t… We should really rest…” she says, looking at Chat.

Lady Wifi looks at Chat, “I can help you if she needs a break.” She says with a smirk.

Chat Noir looks very uncomfortable when he meets Lady Wifi’s gaze, but he reluctantly nods. “Alright, we’ll keep working to help Paris. My Lady, you take a rest.”

Ladybug frowns, looking over at Chat. “Are you sure you’re okay with this… I can try and come… or we can just both take a break and go after…” She says, frowning.

“I’ll make it work,” Chat insists, pressing his hands to Ladybug’s bag. He gently pushes her towards the resting room, wanting her to rest. “I’ll be fine.”

Ladybug nods, “Thank you Chat.” She says as she walks into the principal’s office and she de-transforms once she has shut the door. Lady Wifi watches Ladybug go into the other room before she looks back at Chat. “Where are we going?” She asks. “Your collecting parents, who is next?”

“We should wait for Phoenix and Blanche to get back first,” Chat says, “They’re out looking for Nino’s parents.”

As if on cue, Phoenix and Blanche jump over the roof of the school and land besides Chat. “Lo ad behold, here we are. We’ve brought supplies and – HOLY CRAP AKUMA!” He whips out his weapons and goes to attack Lady Wifi.

Blanche drops the bag she was holding and is quick to knock Lady Wifi’s phone from her hand and grab it, “Where is Ladybug?” She asks as she moves to break the phone.

Alya is holding onto her on wrist where the yo-yo baton had wrapped around it and she stares at the two heroes that just arrived. “She is resting. I’m here to help you go and stop this thing…”

 “Guys,” Chat Noir sighs, not looking forward to explaining the situation to them. “Lady Wifi’s with us. Hawkmoth apparently wants to help safe the world.”

“HA!” Phoenix laughs out loud. “That’d be the day… next think you know, pigs will fly.”

Blanche tosses Lady Wifi back her phone, trusting her brother. “Fine But now I think it should be all four of us as a group. I don’t trust Hawkmoth and not one of us should ever be alone with one of his akuma’s.

Phoenix looks skeptical, casting a suspicious glance over at Lady Wifi. “Alright I guess I have no choice but to go along with it,” He concedes. “But I’m watching you.”

Blanche nods, looking over at Lady Wifi. “Alright, with the four of us all together. I think we should go out and get supplies. We can grab another family next run out but we need supplies for our ever growing population in this safe area.”

Chat Noir steps to his sister’s side. “I know where we can get more supplies. Ladybug and I went out for some earlier before we started to go and rescue the families. Blanche, you and me and Lady Wifi should all go while Phoenix holds down the fort here.”

Phoenix nods in agreement. He’ll help the civilians gathered here with anything they need while the other hero’s are out and about. It’s important that the civilians get settled in. He also needs to keep an eye on the room that Ladybug is using for rest, just in case.

Blanche nods, looking at her brother before Phoenix.” We’re trusting you Phoenix. You got this.” She tells him before she slips out the main front door.

Lady Wifi smirks before she throws down a fast forward symbol and she jumps on it. “Ready to go?” She asks before she zips past Chat Noir and then Chat Blanche.

“Ready when you are,” Chat Noir tells her, leaping onto the rooftop and following Lady Wifi into the city by running on all four across the roofs. As he keeps his eyes on her back, he realizes that working together with an akuma is easily the weirdest thing he has ever done.

Blanche chases after her too, staying close to her brother as she frowns. “I still don’t trust this. No matter how much Hawkmoth says that he is on our side.’ She tells him as they run, heading towards a nearby shop but not the one that Phoenix and Chat Blanche had gone into earlier.

Lady Wifi comes to a stop outside and she throws a pause button at the zombies that were heading towards them. “Let’s just hope the wifi signal doesn’t go out.” She tells them.

The two superhero’s let the akumatized girl walk ahead into the shop, and they exchanged worried glances.

“We have to stick together more than ever from now on,” Chat Noir tells Blanche, confident that they’re far enough behind Lady Wifi that she can’t hear them. “And you realize that we’re now constantly at the risk of having our identities discovered by Hawkmoth?”

Blanche nods, frowning as she shakes her head. “this is going to be even more exhausting and problem worthy then we original thought.” She admits, shaking her head as she taps her foot while she walks. “Last time we grabbed bags and filled them. We put everything into one of the classrooms for storage. We didn’t want the civilian’s fighting over it.” She explains to her brother.

Chat nods, “Let’s grab as much as we can carry right now, and add it to what we’re stocking up at the school. Then we can figure out how to distribute it later.’ In a dark art of his mind, he knows that Chloe is doubtlessly going to demand the best of everything, even though they’re going to have it ration it equally. He snorts at the thought.

Chat Blanche nods, helping to put everything into the bags. “Everyone gets equal. Even if we wish that we can get more, or if someone wants more. They don’t get it…” She says, carefully moving through the store. “I had to kill Nino’s parents.” She admits.

Chat Noir sucks in a quiet breath when he hears that. “They were zombies?” He guesses, and she nods. “Oh man, he’s going to be so bummed out when he hears that…”

“They were zombies. To be honest it was either let them kill me or me kill them. They attacked me when we were exploring his house.

Chat Blanche and Chat Noir catch up to Lady Wifi, who is staring at the shelves near the back of the shop and trying to decide what to take.

Blanche rolls her eyes. “It doesn’t matter what you take. We need all kinds of supplies.” She says, picking up a bag and shoving most of the stuff on the shelf into it before she hands it over to Lady Wifi.

Chat Noir joins in, followed by Lady Wifi. Together, they managed to get all three bags packed full of various foo and supplies. Once they’re satisfied, they leave the store and cautiously walk outside, careful not to make any noise in case there are zombies prowling about.

There is a large group of the shambling zombies heading towards them.

“That’s a lot.” Lady Wifi says, throwing own a fast forward symbol so she can get out of there.

Chat Blanche puts her backpack on before she looks over at her brother. “Run?” She asks with a smirk.

The two cat heroes begin to run, ending up slightly ahead of Lady Wifi and her fast-forward surfboard. “Wifi!” Chat calls to her. “Can you pause any zombies that get to close to us?”

Lady Wifi’s phone is being at her as the wifi signal goes down, the power was beginning to shut off across the city. Her fast forward surfboard collapses from under her, sending her falling and hitting the ground.

Chat Blanche groans softly and she skids to a stop, moving quickly back to Lady Wifi as she helps her up from the ground. “We have to move quickly.”

Chat holds his bag in one hand and raises his other hand, calling for a Cataclysm. “Get ready to run, you two! I can slow them down but not stop them for good!”

He slams his hand into the pavement, causing it to crack apart and collapse as if an earthquake had just struck the city. The zombies get dragged down into the giant fissure, and a nearby building becomes weakened by the cracking earth and falls down with an enormous crash. The two heroes, and one akuma, take the opportunity to escape, while the remaining zombies are blinded by the dust from the fallen building.

Chat Blanche is holding onto Lady Wifi as they run and she looks over at her brother. “You shouldn’t have done that.” She says. “You’ll de-transform.” She reminds him.

Chat grits his teeth in frustration. “I know that!” He tells her. “But now we have a shot at getting away, and I can de-transform when we’re safe!” He picks up his bag and dashes away as fast as he can, heading back in the direction of the school.

Chat Blanche helps her brother. “Quickly, go up to the office. You’re the one down to one pawprint.” She says, shoving her brother into the school before she jumps inside and takes the bags with Lady Wifi to go up to the classroom they are using to store the supplies.

**_ -At the School- _ **

Marinette cradles Tikki in her arms. “Oh Tikki. I brought cookies from my parents bakery… I’m sorry we were transformed for so long…” She says, sitting on the floor and pulling the cookies out of her bag.

Tikki takes a cookie and munches on it. “It’s fine, Marinette. But we need to find a solution to his problem fast…”

Marinette nods, carefully petting Tikki’s head as the Kwami eats. “We can’t stay in costume forever. It’s extremely bad for you…”

Tikki shakes her head. “As long as I have cookies, I can manage just fine. You just concentrate on figuring this out, Marinette. The fate of Paris depends on it.”

Marinette sighs, “That’s a lot of pressure…” She whispers to Tikki as she lays her head back against the chair.

Tikki nods understandingly, and floats over to rest on Marinette’s chest. “Don’t worry, Marinette, you’re Ladybug! And you have three faithful superhero partners. If anyone can do it, its you.”

Marinette rubs Tikki’s head gently. “I know that you believe in me… but even after all of this time. I don’t believe in myself…”

She smiles sadly. “I know Marinette, but you really need to start. All these wonderful things you’ve done, and you still doubt yourself? You are a strange girl, Marinette.” The kwami giggles a little, intending for the statement to be a joke.

Marinette gives Tikki a sad smile before she shifts on the couch in their Principals office. She really was exhausted. She just pet the small Kwami’s head as she feeds her cookies and starts to doze off.

~~~

Phoenix stays behind, frowning. The problem regarding Nino’s parents has been at the back of his mind, even after the shocking realization that Hawkmoth was on their side. He feels guilty, but knows that it has fallen to him to deliver the bad news. He walks off to find Nino.

Nino is standing with Rose and Juleka who were talking about what was going on outside of Paris.

Phoenix takes Nino aside after asking Rose and Juleka to let him borrow him for a moment. Once they’re alone, Phoenix sucks in a deep breath before dropping the bomb on Nino. He explains how he and Blanche went to his house to save his parents, but it was already too late.

Nino starts to cry. It’s the first time that he has cried in a long time he didn’t expect to loose his parents so soon. “Your sure there was nothing you could do to fix it?” He asks, wiping at his face. He had just lost his parents, it would have been very weird if he hadn’t cried.

Phoenix shifts uncomfortably, knowing that he probably just crushed Nino’s entire world. “It was them or us,” He says simply, shaking his head. “We saw the zombies and we acted without thinking. Its to much to ask but you must forgive us.”

Nino stares at him, mouth opening. “You killed my parents?! Dude!” He shouts, shoving Phoenix backwards before he runs off.

Everyone is staring, though Chloe is laughing.

Phoenix stares after Nino, hurt but also knowing he probably deserved that. When he hears Chloe’s laughter, though, he angrily lashes a whip at her feet and it makes her jump back with a scream. Satisfied, Phoenix decides to go check on Ladybug.

He knocks at the door to the room Marinette is resting in. “It’s Phoenix. Are you alright?” He calls.

Marinette opens her eyes and looks up at the door for a moment. “I’m alright… You can come in.” She admits, looking down at Tikki. “I’m gonna do what Master Fu said. The only way for us to work perfectly together is to know each other’s identities…” She admits to the Kwami.

“I’m proud of you, Marinette,” The kwami chirps. “While it is important for your identities stay secret, in this case, it’s best for you to entrust it to your closest allies. That way, the secret is even safer.”

Not knowing she’s untransformed, Phoenix walks through the door expecting to see Ladybug. He stops in his tracks and his eyes widen significantly when he sees Marinette holding Tikki. Phoenix watches for a moment, looking from kwami to girl, with his mouth slightly open. He finally finds his voice and he asks, “Marinette? And… your kwami?”

Marinette smiles softly. “You’re the first to know honestly. Though, I have a feeling that Chat Noir and Chat Blanche already know each other’s…” She tells Phoenix. “A few months back, I went and saw Master Fu… Hawkmoth was getting stronger, and I needed help so Tikki told me where to go. He told me that, we could not work as a unit until we knew each other’s identities.”

Phoenix nods silently, taking in the information. “So by revealing who we are to each other and trusting each other wholly, we’ll be that much better as a team. And we can rely on each other to keep our identities safe from Hawkmoth too.”

He takes in a deep breath and makes the decision to drop his transformation as well. He’s had trust issues in the past, so he’s hesitant, but he’s also been a superhero alongside Ladybug, Chat, and Blanche ever since Stoneheart and has grown a lot as a person because of it. He releases his transformation, becoming ordinary Volan, and he cups his kwami protectively in his hands while smiling awkwardly at Marinette.

Marinette cups Tikki and the cookie that the Kwami is currently chewing on in her hand as she stands, walking over to Volan and holding out her hand. “It’s nice to finally see who our bird hero is.” She smiles.

Volan blushes a little, feeling odd now that he’s exposed. “Marinette, this is Fezza, my kwami,” He introduces her, holding the little gold-coloured pheasant kwami up higher.

Fezza rubs her head exhaustedly. “You’d better have food for me after keeping the transformation for that long,” She mutters. Volan hastily gives her a few sunflower seeds.

Marinette smiles at the Kwami. “It’s nice to meet you Fezza. I’m sorry you were transformed for so long. We are kind of in a superhero crisis.” Marinette explains.

Fezza spares her a nod and gives a little wave to Tikki but that’s all she does. Volan smiles and apologizes. “Sorry. She has an ego the size of the Eiffel Tower, but she’s a nice kwami.”

Marinette smiles again. “It’s alright. She is a cute Kwami.” She tells him before she goes and sits back down on the couch. “I’m resting as long as I possibly can. Tikki is exhausted.”

Volan looks around when he feels the ground shake. “What’s happening out there?” He mutters, sounding a little worried. “Feels almost like an earthquake…”

“Chat Noir used a Cataclysm on something,” Fezza reports, swallowing the last of the seeds.

“They’ll be fine,” Tikki reassures, sounding very tired. “Even with Lady Wifi with them, Chat Noir and Chat Blanche will make it back safe.”

Marinette frowns, “If he used the Cataclysm, doesn’t that mean he will de-transform?” She asks.

“That probably means they’re on their way back,” Volan frowns, “Which means if Lady Wifi sees us…”

He isn’t able to finish his sentence, since Chat Noir suddenly flips through the door, simultaneously shutting it behind him. Less than a second later, Plagg is free and Adrien is slumping to the ground in exhaustion.

“Whew!” Adrien says with relief. “That was a close –“ But he cuts himself off when he sees Marinette and Volan staring at him in shock.


	5. Chapter 5

Chat Blanche looks over at Lady Wifi once the supplies are in the classroom. “Alright Hawkmoth. Out of our friend. That’s all we need help with for today.” She says, hoping that he would listen for once and just… take the akuma back.

Surprisingly for Chat Blanche, Hawkmoth doesn’t have anything to say. All that happens is that the akuma flutters out of Lady Wifi’s phone, and with a flash of purple, she’s Alya again.

Chat Blanche watches it fly away before she looks at Alya to make sure she is alright. “I’d go be with Nino, he just lost his parents.” She says, she was starting to feel the wear and tear of being transformed for so long and she is quick to leave the classroom and head to the principals office when she enters, back turned for a moment as she shuts the door. “De-transform moi.” She says, VeVe zipping out of her bracelet in a blur of white.

...But he cuts himself off when he sees Marinette and Volan staring at him in shock.

Marinette stares, eyes wide before she seems to almost crumple onto the couch she was standing next to.

Tikki giggles softly before she floats down and sits on top of Marinette’s hair as she finishes her cookie. “She’ll be okay.” The kwami mentions.

Adrien stammers, “O-Okay, I can explain…” But then he sees and hears Tikki, and now its his turn to crumple to the floor. _No way! Marinette is LADYBUG?!_ His mind screams out. He almost has a panic attack now that he realizes that the love of his life is sitting there in front of him, without the suit.

Plagg takes one look at him ad sighs. “Great, you broke him,” He complains, poking Adrien’s arm and getting no response. “Hey Ladybug, Phoenix, Got any cheese?” He asks.

With a snort of amusement, Volan quips, “Wow Fezza, he sounds just like you.”

“I have nothing to say to that slob of a cat,” She sniffs, turning her beak up at him with her tail feathers bristling with indignation.

Marinette is sitting up after a moment, holding Tikki close. “Are you…alright Adrien?” She asks, looking up at as the door opens and a young Lexi de-transforms in front of them.

Lexi stares as she turns. “Oh my. I… I’m sorry, I only expected my brother to be in here…”

Adrien shakes himself at the sound of their voices. “U-Uh… y-yeah. I’m fine. I just wasn’t expecting that.” He gets up shakily and rubs the back of his head. “S-Sorry about barging in like that. I was desperate to get here before I de-transformed and wasn’t looking where I was going…”

Volan waves. “Hey Lexi. I wish I could be more surprised, but… as you can see…” He drops he sentence and gestures at the various kwamis circling around the room, either eating or looking for food.

Lexi walks over to Volan, laughing softly. “It’s like a Kwami party.” She says, watching VeVe fly over to Fezza and look at the Kwami.

“Long time no see.” VeVe states.

Marinette watches him for a moment, a blush on her cheeks. “Y…Yea. I..I decided to… um… stay as… um… as long as I can.” She says, rubbing the back of her neck as she starts to move away from Adrien, worried he would comment about the pictures that were on her wall of him.

Fezza looks at her before smiling a little. “Yeah, its been a while,” she remarks.

“Well, I guess everyone knows now…” Volan replies. “Come to think of it, its odd to know that you’re all superhero’s too.”

Adrien inches away from her as well, blushing even harder than she is. He can’t get the thought of how Marinette is Ladybug out of his head.

Marinette looks over at Tikki. “Are you ready to transform? I think I’d like to go sit on the roof for a while… I don’t think I can stay in here…” She admits, “Not for reasons that I don’t like who my superhero partners are…”

Lexi perks up at that, watching Marinette for a moment before she turns back to Volan. “It’s a bit odd, though, I did know about Chat Noir’s identity before hand.”

Before Tikki can respond, Volan grabs her hand with a look of urgency on his face. “Hold on. I think it’ll only be safe if you leave this room as Ladybug. If you’re up and about as Marinette, people will start asking questions…”

Adrien’s eyes light up with realization. “And that goes for all of us, too…” He mutters.

Marinette stares at Volan before looking down at her hand. “Um… yea. That’s why I asked Tikki if she was ready to transform.” She says, looking over at the kwami who was currently shoving another cookie in her mouth after breaking off a piece for VeVe who had taken it and was sniffing it to see if it was good.

Lexi nods, “Well, at least this is a safe place, though I think we should draw the curtains on that window, it may be safe from the door but not if someone tries to look in the window…”

The kwami nods her head. “Yep, it’s okay. I’m good to go, Marinette.” She gulps down the rest of the cookie and smiles.

“That’s a good idea.” Adrien replies to his sister before he goes to draw the curtains shut, continuing, “Hawkmoth might create an akuma without us knowing, and if he or she sees us transform…”

Lexi looks at them. "They will know who we are." She admits, yawning softly as she catches a VeVe that zooms to her and tries to hide in her shirt. "Its okay VeVe." She whispers, looking up at Marinette for a moment.

Marinette doesn't want to leave, but she doesn't think that she could handle knowing that Adrien is Chat Noir right now. It made so much sense. Alya had even shown her pictures a few years back. But she had pushed the thought away.

"I'm done eating," Tikki smiles at Marinette. "You still want to transform?"

Volan sits back in a chair in the corner of the room. "I'm exhausted," he mutters. "Being a superhero is hard, but this is just... ugh." He can scarcely believe the sheer absurdity of today's events, and he knows it's only going to get worse from here on out.

Lexi giggles as Veve cuddles against her neck.

Marinette looks over at Tikki. "Perhaps just for a short time. Its gonna get dark soon and we should probably make sure that everything is set up before we go to sleep." Marinette tells the kwami.

Adrien sits down, still trying to get used to the fact that his adorable little classmate is the love of his life. He's holding his head in both hands, as if in a daze.

"Ooh, kid, have you got it bad or what?" Plagg teases, laughing until Adrien waves a hand to slap him away.

Tikki floats over to hold Marinette's cheek and nuzzle it, giggling along with her partner.

Marinette watches Adrien for a moment before she carefully scratches Tikki's head. "I can't believe its him." She says to the Kwami as she moves to the other side of the room, thinking about how everyone would be staying.

Lexi moves over to her brother and she sits in front of him, "Dad would be pissed if he saw you like this, messing up your hair and wrinkling his clothes." She says, taking his hands and lowering them.

"Adrien was chosen just as you were," Tikki smiles. She goes to sit on Marinette's shoulder, waving her feet, and continues,  "And how Lexi was chosen as Chat Blanche and Volan as Phoenix. You're all special to be able to wield the Miraculous and use them for good."

"Dad would be even more pissed to find out that I'm Chat Noir," Adrien mumbles. He sighs, leaning back in the chair and moaning. "Lexi, I just can't believe it's her!"

Marinette nods, "Is it normal for the two Chats to be siblings?" She asks the kwami.

Lexi rolls her eyes. "Brother, what I can't believe is you didn't see it. And if dad knew you were Chat Noir, or if I was Chat Blanche, he would never let us out and we'd be back being... homeschooled."

Tikki hums in thought. "Sometimes they are, but not always. They have to be close to each other, though." She then gives an excited little wiggle and exclaims, "Oh, the Chats before Adrien and Lexi were lovers! And they were cute together!"

Adrien grimaces. "Don't remind me... and I'm surprised he hasn't found out yet, seeing as how he's determined to monitor everything that goes on in our lives..."

Marinette laughs softly and she bites her lower lip before her eyes widen. "Oh no... He's been in my bedroom Tikki. He knows I have pictures of him all over my walls." She says. "This is a disaster..."

Lexi laughs softly, "Perhaps he knows and he doesn't care?" She asks before she shakes her head. "Who am I kidding. Of course he'd care. He'd be so pissed... though, at least we know he'd survive since the whole Jackadee incident, he increased the houses defense."

"He's probably forgotten. And if not, I know he's kind enough to not give you a hard time about it," Tikki replies. "He's a very sweet boy."

"The zombies, you mean?" Adrien asks. He thinks about it and nods. "Yeah, I guess so. And there's enough food to last him a long time, and he's got the Gorilla and Natalie with him..." He trails off, not wanting to think about his father right now. He shouldn't be worried, but he is.

Lexi leans forward and she hugs her brother. "Yes. The zombies. Not that it matters. That's history, we should be thinking about today's zombies, not yesterdays." She grins.

Marinette nods, blushing softly. "He must think I hate him, I can't talk to him when I'm Marinette and I refuse his flirtations when I'm Ladybug..." She says with a groan.

He laughs at her little joke and playfully pushes her off of him.

Tikki gives her a stern look that seems like it could come from her mother. "Marinette," she scolds (and Marinette definitely thinks Tikki's acting like her mother at this point). "Not being able to talk to a person you have a crush on is perfectly normal. In fact, you're a great speaker to Adrien when compared to some of the other Ladybugs I've had. There's no way that Adrien thinks you hate him. You flirt with him all the time as Ladybug!"

Lexi grins "Oh, you want to go there?" She asks before she playfully attacks her brother, pinning him to the ground and hugging him tightly.

Marinette watches her kwami for a moment before she sighs, "I know your right... It just... It feels like I'm messing up."

Adrien lets out a yell when his sister jumps on him, falling painfully to the floor with her grabbing hold of his chest and not letting go. He reaches up to her ribs and starts tickling her, which causes her to shriek and scramble off of him. But he laughs and follows her, continuing to tickle her.

Volan moves away, eyeing the squealing siblings with a weird look. He doesn't want to get involved. Neither does Fezza, or Plagg.

With a sigh, Tikki facepalms. "Oh, Marinette... you can't be so hard on yourself."

Lexi quickly covers her mouth with one hand and she tries to fight off his hand. "Stop. Stop. We don't need anyone coming in here to try and help us if they think something is wrong..." She says, still laughing.

As if on que, there is a knock at the door. "Is everything alright in there?" A male voice asks, it sounds like Marinette's dad.

Marinette had been watching the siblings and she was quick to stand up. "Alright. Rest is over, lets distribute the supplies that way we can go to bed and rest, and our Kwami's can sleep too." She tells them, "We can talk about our identities later." She tells them before she brushes her hair back and announces "Spots on!" And her transformation starts.

Volan is the closest to the door, so he calls Fezza over and has her transform him into Phoenix. He opens the door a crack and pokes his head out. "Everything's fine, we're just having some rest after everything we've been through today. Sorry if we're making too much noise."

Adrien gets off of Lexi and helps her to her feet, blushing a little. He hears Marinette's order and nods, and tells Plagg to transform him.

When he's done transforming, he looks over to Ladybug and gives her a shy smile.

Ladybug blushes slightly and she rubs the back of her neck before she heads out of the room.

Lexi is quick to follow suit, transforming back and grabbing her brother's hand, pulling him out of the principals office.

Ladybug holds onto the railing. "Students, parents and teachers! We understand that this is a scary situation and we also understand that we have not gotten all of your parents yet. Our search will continue tomorrow morning. For now, everyone will need to find a place they want to sleep. We will be staying in a safe area that is just the four of us allowed as it will keep us and you safe. Meet me at the door to the normal school classroom for your blanket and or sleeping bag." She says before she walks to the classroom.

Chat exits the room, vaulting over the railing and landing on his feet in the courtyard below. He runs to one of the classrooms to help hand out supplies to the waiting students, while Blanche and Phoenix help out with different sets of students as well. Phoenix seems to stop, though, and then heads off to another group of students after a second.

The class that Ladybug goes to is the one that she shares with Adrien, and a glum-looking Nino is at the back of the line. That's probably why Phoenix thought twice about picking that classroom.

_ **\------Ladybug and Nino-----** _

Ladybug frowns, looking over at Nino before she moves over to his side, leaving the small group of students waiting at the door. "Nino, are you alright?" She asks, frowning to see her friend crying. "Did you get to see your parents? Phoenix and Blanche went to get them..."

He shakes his head and bitterly relays to her what Phoenix had told him. Understandably, she's shocked.

Ladybug's mouth is open slightly as she tried to focus on how to cheer him up. "Well... Nino, if you look at this as one giant akuma attack, even though its not exactly that, you parents will come back when I use my Miraculous Ladybug power and fix everything right?" She says, placing a hand on his shoulder."

Nino thinks about that and, although he doesn't look any less upset, forces a smile and thanks her.

Ladybug sighs softly and she motions for him to follow her. "Come on, lets get you a sleeping bag so you can get some rest, perhaps if you help your friends tomorrow, you'll feel a bit better." She tells him, moving to the pile before she gets a sleeping bag for him and she holds it out. "Here you go."

Again, Nino thanks her, and goes off to place his sleeping bag on the floor next to those of his friends. "Hey, Ladybug, what about my best bud Adrien? The dude might still be out there! I don't want for him to have to spend the night alone and surrounded by those gnarly zombies. Could you do me a solid and look for him?"

_ **\----Back to our favorite superhero’s----** _

Master Fu is present, as one of the adults helping form the students into lines, and frowns with concern when he sees Ladybug trying to comfort Nino.

Ladybug stiffens for a moment before she looks up at Nino. "I'll go out and look for him. But he's probably at home with his dad and his sister. I mean, its a safe house, large walls, study gate... Especially after they were attacked last time during that akuma attack." She tells Nino. "but I'll definitely go out and look for him." She tells him, handing out the rest of the supplies before she meets up with Chat's and Phoenix. "We have a problem, they are going to start asking about our identities... I mean, my parents are gonna probably ask about me, as will Alya, and Nino is asking about you." She says, motioning to Adrien.

Phoenix grimaces. "Yeah, I was just thinking about that, actually. I could pretend that my civilian self was tragically killed early on..." He winces at the thought, hoping that it doesn't actually happen.

Thinking for a second, Chat nods. "We need to come up with alibis for why our civilian selves aren't here... and I think Phoenix has the right idea, acting like we're casualties wouldn't be too unrealistic."

Marinette nods, "Its gonna be hard to break it to our families... And I told Nino that Adrien was probably at his house with his father and sister... But I don't know if I could actually pretend to be dead around my parents..." She admits, frowning for a moment.

Chat sends her a thankful smile. "I actually didn't think of that. That's a good explanation." Lexi puts a hand on his shoulder. "It's okay. Its okay. I know its late but perhaps we should do a run? Even not to go and get them but just to make sure they are safe and that we can tell them to stay safe and that we're going to home tomorrow and get them?" She asks.

Marinette nods, "that would be a good idea. But, for families here, I think we will have to become causalities. Though, I did promise Nino that I would go out and look for Adrien. So I have to do that..."

All of a sudden, Phoenix stiffens. Hearing everyone worry about their families like this, he suddenly realizes that his own family is somewhere out there. He doesn't know where his mother or sister are, and the realization comes so suddenly that it almost makes him panic.

Lexi puts a hand on his shoulder. "It's okay. Its okay. I know its late but perhaps we should do a run? Even not to go and get them but just to make sure they are safe and that we can tell them to stay safe and that we're going to home tomorrow and get them?" She asks.

Marinette nods, "that would be a good idea. But, for families here, I think we will have to become causalities. Though, I did promise Nino that I would go out and look for Adrien. So I have to do that..."

At her suggestion, Phoenix is quick to get to his feet and spring to the roof. He spreads his glider wings and soars out of sight before any of them can react. 

"He got out of here quickly," remarks Chat, somewhat  seriously. "We should do the same... and someone should follow him just in case."

Marinette nods, "I got him." She says before she disappears after Phoenix.

_ **\----Chat Noir and Chat Blanche----** _

Lexi nods, "Well, we should go check on Dad so I think it would be best if..."

Lexi looks at Chat. "Lets go check on Dad. I know its weird. But I'm worried about him freaking out that we aren't there."

Nodding, Chat replies, "Okay. But I think it'd be best if he didn't know... if two superheroes were to show up at his house asking he if he was alright, he might get suspicious."

Lexi looks over at him, "We just tell him that we are checking in on Phoenix lands beside her, and immediately strides forward to open the door. It's unlocked, which is a bad sign. He keeps a hand on one of his weapons as he speed-walks inside, every muscle in his body tense as he searches every room he passes by. It's clear that he's trying to keep calm, but getting more and more desperate with every room that turns up empty. him because his children asked us to. Are you really having a problem wrapping your head around this brother. To father we are at the school, to the school, we are at home with father."

Chat nods. "It'll be difficult keeping up two separate lies, though... but I suppose there's no other option."

"It may be hard but I don't want to pretend to be dead. That would not be fun, especially if someone found out." Lexi says as they get ready to make the final jump onto the wall of their home. The shutters are down and the gate hasn't been breached. "Let's go to the front door and knock?"

Thinking for a second, Chat decides that Blanche's suggestion is probably the best course of action. He strides up to the front door and taps the doorbell, and even from outside, they can hear the doorbell's chime echo through the inside of the house.

Chat Blanche stands next to her brother, rocking back on her heels as they wait for the door to open.

After a minute of waiting, they see the door open just a crack. The side of Natalie's face can be seen just beyond the doorway, and she pulls it further open with a confused look on her face. "Chat Blanche and Chat Noir...?" she asks quietly.

Chat Blanche smiles, "Hello! Um. Currently the children of this residence are at their school, safe and sound. We are currently here to enquire about the status of their parents to.. um... make sure that they are alive..."

Natalie tilts her head for a second, then straightens up and nods briefly. "Of course. I will take you to Mr. Agreste, if you would like to speak with him." She gestures for them to come inside.

Chat shivers as he steps inside the house. The foyer looks like a hurricane went through it. But if the zombies did end up coming inside, then they couldn't have gotten far if Natalie and his father were still there.

Lexi frowns, looking around the foyer. "What and the world happened in here?" She asks, stepping over broken glass. "That was a very expensive vase." She muttered as they walked past a broken vase that was sitting under the table where their mother had placed it.

"There was a minor attack earlier today," Natalie informs her, emotionlessly. "No need to be concerned. No-one was harmed, and they vanished as soon as they broke in. The door and gate were repaired immediately, as you may have noticed."

Blanche stiffens at the admittance that they had managed to get inside their house but the same thing that had happened at the school happened at their house. "Where is Mr. Agreste?" She asks, taking Chat Noir's hand as they move further and further into the house. She doesn't know why she is so nervous but she is.

Natalie simply responds, "In his office." She reaches the door to said office, knocks, and then steps aside to let the heroes enter.

The siblings enter and immediately see their father sitting at his desk. Chat feels a minor spike of annoyance when he notices how unconcerned he looks. It's the zombie freaking apocalypse and Mr. Agreste is still acting like nothing's wrong at all.

Chat Blanche holds herself back from running to hug her father even though she wants to. She looks over at her brother for a moment. "Hello Mr. Agreste." She says, taking a few steps inside. "We are here to inform you that Adrien and Lexi are safe at their school."

"We're using the school as a safe place to hold the students and their families," Chat Noir continues in Blanche's stead.

"Though it seems that your house has the same protection under it. Perhaps it is the excellent fortification..." She says, looking over at her brother for a moment.

Gabriel just nods, glancing down to sip from a cup of tea before looking back up at the heroes again. "Thank you for telling me about my children," he says. "As you can see, I'm not about to let a... 'zombie invasion' drive me from my property."

Chat's eye twitches.

Chat Blanche frowns for a moment. "Ah. That is alright. Though, your children will not be able to return to you. At the moment, it is extremely dangerous to be on the streets. I would not recommend you leave your house either."

Gabriel watches them for a moment before he nods, though a small frown is on his face. "As soon as possible, I would like my children returned to me. A zombie invasion should not impede their learning. Natalie can teach them."

Chat is growing increasingly angry at his father's attitude, but manages to keep his cool. He nods at the man's request and leads Blanche out of the room without another word. She can tell by his grip that he's trying not to lose his temper.

chat Blanche walks with him. Once they are out of the house, she pulls herself up onto a nearby roof top and she mutters something inaudible before she looks up at her brother. "I am not going back to continue on with my life as everyone is dying around us..."

"Neither am I," Chat mutters, shaking his head. "I don't care what he thinks, we have better things to do than bow our heads and do as he says."

Chat Blanche and she frowns, "I can't handle how he isn't taking this. Its... I just don't understand. I'll never understand our father." She says.

Putting a hand on her shoulder, Chat Noir tells her, "We shouldn't worry about this now. While we're out, why don't we see if we can find someone else's family and bring them back? Maybe Chloe's father, while we're nearby?" He makes the suggestion while turning around to look in the direction of city hall.

Chat Blanche turns on her heal and she follows after Chat Noir. "We can get Chloe's father, and perhaps Kim's parents. They live near here as well." She says as they get ready to move again.

"Ugh, Plagg is going to demand so much cheese for this..." Chat grimaces, not looking forward to seeing his exhausted kwami again. Nevertheless, he lets Blanche lead the way towards where Chloe's father lives.

Chat Blanche nods, shaking her head. "VeVe is gonna kill me." She says, swinging down and checking their surroundings before they slip inside the hotel where Chloe's father owns and lives.

"Anyone home?" Chat Noir calls, letting the automatic doors slide past him on his way inside.

The only thing waiting for him inside the trashed lobby is a bunch of zombies, all trying to shove their way into the kitchens. From the look of things, there's someone on the other side trying to keep them out!

Chat Blanche frowns. "We got to kill them. No way out of this." She says, knocking over one of the nearby potted flat pole flags and it crushes four of them.

Chat throws his baton, and it hits one zombie in the head, knocking it off. Amusingly, the zombie's head collides with another zombie, knocking its head off as well.

"Nice." Chat grins, pushing the other one and killing a few more zombies, she uses her yo-yo baton and hitting multiple zombies with it as it swings around.

Finally, there aren't any left, and Chat opens the kitchen doors to let the prisoners out.

Chat Blanche smirks, "Ah! I'm glad we have more then a few people in here. Mr. Bourgeois, do you have a car, a limo perhaps? Something you could drive back to the school? This is a hotel, so I'm assuming you have lots of food and other things like blankets here."

Mr. Bourgeois is shaking in his boots with terror from the zombie attack, and is wielding a soup ladle and wearing a frying pan on his head for protection (although not very good protection). At Blanche's request, he pales with fear and protests, "No no no, I can't go out there! I saw my butler get turned into one of those things, and if I get turned too, my reputation as mayor will be ruined! Please go and save the city, Chat Noir and Chat Blanche!"

He pushes the two of them out and closes the doors behind them, and can be heard whimpering as he goes to find a stove or a table to hide behind.

Chat Blanche rolls her eyes and she pushes her way through the door. "Mr. Bourgeois! This is not an akuma attack. We don't know what it is. We are here to take you to a safe zone where your daughter is currently located. You will have us to protect you all the way there. We just would like to get blankets and food as well, that way we can feed you, your daughter and everyone else there. If you help us, people will praise you as the Mayor. You may even ensure you'll get re-elected." She tells him.

"M-My daughter? R-Re-elected?" the mayor repeats, looking at Chat Blanche with confusion. Once it sinks in, though, he claps his hands with delight and exclaims, "Well then, what are we waiting for? Lets gather as much as we can so that dearest Chloe can be comfortable when we arrive!"

Seeing all the other people with the mayor spring into action to collect supplies from around the hotel, Chat Noir rolls his eyes as well. He gives his sister a high-five for convincing the selfish (but still innocent and terrified) man onto their side.

Chat Blanche smirks softly, "Come on. If I can convince Gabriel Hardbutt Agreste to let me go to school without running away. I can convince the mayor to help." She says, they load up the limo, most of the people just barely managing to fit amongst the blankets, food and sleeping bags that are there. "We should stay near the car, run next to it and make sure it stays protected." She tells her brother before turning to a nearby butler. "You drive, go straight to the school... if you can, drive up onto the sidewalk, just not on the stairs. With a limo like this, you may even be able to build a barricade using the limo to help block out zombies.

The butler nods and gets into the drivers seat. Chat Noir stands atop the vehicle, on the lookout for zombies. The mayor and other people soon emerge from the hotel to stuff the limo with as many supplies and as much food as they can.

Chat Blanche helps them get everything into the car before she climbs up onto the roof with her brother. "Hold on Chat." She says, leaning down and digging her claws into the roof of the limo with one hand. "Drive." She shouts to the driver.

Chat Noir digs his claws in, but even though he's firmly attached, he still struggles to hold on while the driver steers the limo in a crazy fashion around Paris. They only encounter a couple of zombies, which are all smashed aside by the wild vehicle. Chat feels like he's about to throw up with every turn.

"Just keep holding on. Chat." She mutters, eyes fluttering shut for a moment as they move closer and closer towards the school. "We're almost there. After everyone is inside, we can go and rest in the room." She tells him.

Finally, the limo screeches to a halt on the sidewalk in front of the school. Everyone frantically comes out with as many supplies as they can carry and heads inside. The two Chats slip inside and build up the door's barricade after the mayor.

"Blanche, we might need to make it clear to the mayor that we're in charge," Chat tells his sister. "Otherwise, he's going to try and take control, and make sure Chloe gets everything she wants. Knowing him... and her, too... that won't be fair to anyone."

Blanche looks up at her brother for a moment before she takes a deep breath. "Mr. Bourgeois, I need to talk to you." She tells him. "You may be the mayor, but we are in a state of emergency and that means the superhero's are in charge. Your daughter can not have special treatment. We have to make sure that everyone, including ourselves, have blankets and food."

Mr. Bourgeois looks extremely offended, but he stops himself when he sees all the parents and students nodding to each other thoughtfully. They all agree that the superheroes have a point. The mayor gulps nervously.

But Chloe is more oblivious, and stomps forward to give the Chats a piece of her mind.

Chloe is furious. "You can't speak to my daddy that way! He is the mayor! He is the person who have to listen to! I don't care if you have some kind of freak superpowers. My Daddy is in charge and there isn't anything you can do about it!" She shouts, getting in Chat Blanche's face.

Chat Blanche keeps her face stoic, a technique she had learnt from her father and she taps her foot twice against the concrete floor. She cracks her knuckles against her hip for a moment before she turns around and walks away from Chloe, stopping before she turns around to look at the blonde. "I wouldn't be surprised if this was her doing." She muttered to herself before she raises her voice. "All in favour of having a re-election vote right now to see who is in charge? The four superhero's working together to make this place a safe haven to all who come, where no zombies can enter and you can live with your families while we wait for this crisis to be over. Or the mayor who lets his brat get away with everything... Even if that means that others starve or go cold."

Chat Noir is smiling openly at his sister, both proud of how she took the initiative and greatly amused at the way she worded her first political campaign. He raises his hand and announces, "All in favor of Chat Blanche and the others, say aye!"

Slowly, hands start to raise all around and voices shout out. With every hand, Chloe looks more and more scandalized, and Blanche looks more and more triumphant.

Blanche smirks softly, "I'm sorry Mr. Bourgeois. You will be allotted the same amount of blankets and food as everyone else. Perhaps your daughter could show you to where she has made her sleeping bag bed so you can stay with her." Blanche says before she grabs a pillow and blanket from the pile that they had just brought in and hands them out. "Everyone will get another blanket. We will make sure that everything is equally distributed. It will keep you warmer." She says, "We have enough for everyone to have two. Food will be served tomorrow morning at eight am. Can I please meet with anyone who can cook for large amounts of people over by the stairs once everyone has their blankets." She says, holding out her hand for a high five with Chat Noir. "Perhaps I will go into politics like Natalie recommended." She teases.

Chloe was furious, she knew she needed a way to take this over and get her Daddy back in charge. Her plan, to expose their identities. Make everyone think that they were lying to them.

"Ew, then you'll end up being all stuffy and cynical like Father," Chat wrinkles his nose, then high fives her. "Good job, though. I'm glad people have so much confidence in us. And seeing that makes me happy that we managed to find enough supplies to last us for so long... we'll be able to give them what they need and have more to spare."

Chat Blanche smiles and they make sure that they have distributed the supplies properly and she smiles softly, taking her brother's hand. "Let's go upstairs and rest, everyone is going to be settling in to bed."

"Yep, we might as well go to sleep as well," Chat nods. "Although one of us should be awake at all times, just in case..."

_ **\---Ladybug and Phoenix----** _

Phoenix is leaping across rooftops, making the larger jumps easily with help from his glider wings. He knows exactly the building where his family lives, but it's far from the school. He hopes that the zombies hadn't already gotten to his mother and sister, but that hope starts getting smaller when he sees that the block where he lives is where the smoke is thickest. He doubles his speed in his hurry to get home.

Ladybug is chasing after Phoenix and she almost stumbles when she can't see her landing through the smoke but she manages to catch up to him. "No one goes out alone." She coughs out.

He stops when she lands beside him, giving her a glance. "R-Right. Sorry," he replies.

Ladybug nods, "It's alright. I caught up, I had your back. Now lets check on your family." She says.

"Our home is somewhere on this block... it's just hard to see with all this smoke," Phoenix informs her. He's about to say more, but the smoke filling the air makes him cough.

Ladybug nods, "It's very hard to see. I'm sure whatever is on fire will die out soon. What is your roofing like? Perhaps we can find it that way." She says, reaching down and feeling the roof under them.

Phoenix kneels down to feel the roof as well, then moves on to the next one, not satisfied. It takes several minutes for him to find the one he wants. "I think this is it," he tells Ladybug.

Ladybug nods and she moves over to him. "It would help if we got down lower, since smoke rises, but I don't want to drop in on a horde of zombies. Does your house have a chimney?" She asks Phoenix.

He shakes his head. "We'll have to go down to the ground. You go first. I have better eyes than you, so I can keep watch for zombies until you confirm that it's all clear."

Ladybug nods and she wraps her yo-yo around the roof edge and she begins to lower herself down. "I don't hear any zombies.." She says as she coughs.

Phoenix lands beside her, and immediately strides forward to open the door. It's unlocked, which is a bad sign. He keeps a hand on one of his weapons as he speed-walks inside, every muscle in his body tense as he searches every room he passes by. It's clear that he's trying to keep calm, but getting more and more desperate with every room that turns up empty.

Ladybug grabs Phoenix's arm. "It's okay. Slow down. We can do a better search if we go slower." She says.

He feels that she has a firm grasp on his arm, and slowly allows himself to relax a little bit. "You take this floor," he orders. "I'm going upstairs to check the rooms there. Yell if you find anyone."

Ladybug nods, letting a breath for a moment. "Of course. We can definitely check." She says, walking into one of the nearby rooms to check it.

Phoenix bolts up the stairs and checks each room. He tries to be thorough like Ladybug suggested, but the anxiety is starting to get to him.

Ladybug checks every room and only finds a note.

**_Volan, if you get to the house and are reading this, we are on our way to try and find you. Hopefully you are at the school. Mom._ **

The hallway gets darker the farther Phoenix walks, until he reaches the end. He lightly pushes into his sister's room, frowning with worry when he finds it cold and empty.

Ladybug goes up to the next floor, walking with her hand against the wall. "Phoenix? I found a note..."

He turns around to meet her eyes, then takes the note she holds out to him. It only takes him a second to read the whole thing, and his eyes seem to flash with panic. He accidentally bumps Ladybug out of the way as he rushes downstairs and back out the door. Shielding his face from the smoke, he gets airborne as soon as he's outside, eyes already looking out for any sign of his family.

Ladybug shakes her head. "To emotional about this." She says, rushing out back after him.

Phoenix is leaping off rooftops and soon makes it out of the burning area of the city, lowering his arm from his face once he's back in the clear air. He stops running on top of a building that's taller than the rest in the area, scanning the area. He glances backwards to see Ladybug coming after him - but then he hears a scream from somewhere nearby, and he's off like a bullet in the direction of the sound.

Ladybug is chasing after Phoenix but she takes a short cut and swings herself around one of the corners and she manages to bypass the rooftops. She skids when she hits the ground but she is still on her feet, running towards the sound.

Phoenix stops running when there are no longer any rooftops to jump onto. The school is in sight, and the park is directly in front of him. But the thing that catches his attention immediately is a crowd of zombies closing in on a pair of figures in the middle of the park. His enhanced vision makes it easy for him to identify who they are.

"NO!" he shouts, and dives off the building with wings spread. With fear and anger taking hold of his heart, he instinctively lets out a bird-like battle shriek as he plunges toward the zombies.

Ladybug runs after them, grabbing the woman and daughter that were there and she moves them away from the zombies. "Phoenix! Get out of there quickly!" She shouts, hitting zombies with her yo-yo as she gets the family away.

Phoenix doesn't listen, his whips moving in a blur as he strikes the zombies one after the other in a sudden, frenzied rage. Although the weapons aren't sharp, they move with enough speed to sever the zombies' heads from their bodies. In seconds, it's a bloodbath.

Ladybug and Volan's family are not far enough away to not get sprayed with blood as the other superhero killed them. Though, Ladybug had only barely managed to cover the two civilian's mouths in time and a small amount of blood managed to get into her mouth.

When there are no zombies left, Phoenix lets himself slump to the ground in exhaustion, blood staining his normally immaculate brown suit. He turns toward his mother and sister, pain radiating from the eyes behind the mask. He knows he must have terrified them in his anger... but at least they're safe. The relief that sweeps over him is enough to bring him to his knees.

Ladybug coughs, doubling over as she feels sick to her stomach. "Phoenix... we... have to get them...to the...the school and get me to the resting room... I don't know...I..I think I'm infected." She says, trying to move away from the civilians.

"Mo- I mean you two, get to the school as fast as you can," Phoenix commands the two civilians, stopping himself from saying 'Mom' before it's too late. He sees some more zombies coming out from a street across from the park and continues, "Ladybug, follow them to safety. I'm going to fend these things off."

Ladybug struggles, but she stands and she follows the civilian's. She pushes them inside before she coughs, lashing out her yo-yo and swinging to the rest room, collapsing inside.

Slashing out at the zombies, Phoenix gets rid of only the ones that are too close for comfort. When he has the chance, he bolts for the school and closes the doors behind him.

is instantly released from the transformation, striking the far wall with a squeak of pain and landing on the ground. She shivers and sneezes as the sickness gets to her as well. "Mari... Marinette... get... Master Fu..."

Marinette is laying against the floor. "I can't... I can't go out right now.." She says, "Hope...Hopefully Phoenix comes in quickly..." She says, rolling onto her back, choking.

Phoenix enters the room, and freezes when he sees the girl and kwami both lying immobile. "Wh-What happened?!"

Marinette looks up at Phoenix. "Think... infected. Please get Master Fu..." She says, tears in her eyes before she coughs again.

Nodding, Phoenix bolts out the door and finds Master Fu almost immediately. Not questioning why the old man would already be approaching with a concerned frown on his face, he leads Master Fu inside to where Tikki and Marinette are.

Marinette lets out a gasp as she tries to roll over, wanting to stand up to see Master Fu but she is unable to. "Help..Tikki." She says.

The old man turns to Phoenix. "Make sure the lady is comfortable while I treat Tikki."

Phoenix bows slightly and releases his transformation. He picks Fezza up and tucks her away in his pocket, then uses all of his strength to transfer Marinette to a comfortable armchair in the corner. It's hard for him to carry the weight of a person without being transformed, but he sets her down gently and lightly brushes the hair out of her face. She's pale, and he frowns at the sight.

Marinette whimpers softly. "Thank you..." She says, touching Phoenix's arm. "I'm glad... I'm glad your family is safe." She adds before she coughs roughly, her hand moving to cover her mouth.

Volan holds Marinette down gently so that she doesn't overwhelm herself. He finds a garbage bin in the corner of the room and sits it on her lap, for her to use if she hurls. Meanwhile, Master Fu is busy healing Tikki, sitting her on a chair and muttering under his breath.

Marinette is watching, scared and wanting to make sure that Tikki is okay. "I'm worried...I'm worried about Tikki." She says, coughing up a bit of bile before she lays back, looking up at Volan through lidded eyes.

"She'll be fine," Volan tries to reassure her. But he's just as worried as she is. He slips Fezza some sunflower seeds to munch on while she hides.

Marinette nods slowly for a moment. "A...Alright." she whispers.

The two of them stay together, Volan having placed his hand on top of Marinette's to keep her relaxed. They watch Master Fu ring his little gong over Tikki's body in silence.

_**\--End of Chat Blanche Speech from before--** _

Volan is looking out the window from inside the superheroes' exclusive hideaway, then goes back to Marinette. "You'll like this," he chuckles. "I think that Blanche... I mean Lexi... just staged a revolution against Chloe and the mayor."

Marinette coughs out, looking up at Volan. She manages a small smile. "Good... Though... Lexi is a bit young..."

Volan smiles back. "That girl's going places," he chuckles. "So are the rest of us, the more we continue to be superheroes. And we can continue tomorrow, as we take care of the people we've gathered here..."

Marinette nods softly and she coughs, feeling sick again. "I can't... feel healthy..."

Volan returns to her side to reassure her. "It'll be okay. Master Fu will look at you when he's done with Tikki, I'm sure."

_**\------Back all together----** _

Chat Blanche walks with her brother up the stairs and she is carrying blankets for them as well. She pushes open the door and lets her brother inside before she drops the blankets once she sees Marinette. "What happened?!" She exclaims.

Marinette's eyes flutter close, she really is pale. Its not a good sign.

Chat Noir, as well, drops everything he's holding and rushes to see Marinette. "My Lady!" he shouts. "Marinette! Are you okay?!" In his haste to reach Marinette's side quickly, he bumps Volan aside without meaning to.

He brushes himself off and glares slightly at Chat Noir, an expression mimicked by Fezza in his pocket. He turns to Blanche to answer her question. "She got attacked by one of the zombies..." Volan explains to her. "She's getting sick, but I don't think she's going to turn into one of them."

Master Fu frowns. "It is the Miraculous magic," he says, walking over from where he has finished treating Tikki. "It is the same force which makes this school safe."

Chat Blanche frowns, "If its the miraculous magic keeping her safe, then why is she getting sick?" She asks, standing by them.

Marinette groans softly as she leans her head back, her eyes fluttering open for a moment to look at her friends.

Shaking his head, Master Fu stands over Marinette and shoos the others away so he can try and heal her.

Unwilling to go back out into public, Volan simply backs away to the other side of the room. Chat doesn't move, but he feels a tug on his arm from Chat Blanche. They need to leave the master alone so he can do his work.

Chat Blanche moves her brother to the other side of the room and she holds his hand. "She'll heal. She will. I promise. Now, de-transform and give that kwami a break." She says before she de-transforms herself.

Grimacing, Chat Noir drops the transformation as well. Plagg flies free of his ring and instantly starts demanding extra cheese for all the work he's done today.

Tikki zips over to give the gluttonous kwami a flick in the forehead.

VeVe is also glaring at her Kwami friend and she shakes her head. "Cheese this, Cheese that. Your gonna make yourself fat." She sings.

Chat Blanche has to keep herself from snorting at the tiny Kwami's rhyme. "Marinette will be better, everything will be back to normal. How about we sit down and get our beds and everything ready.

Plagg sticks his tongue out at the other cat kwami and goes to sulk in a corner. He starts gnawing on the leg of Marinette's chair due to having nothing else to eat. Fezza flies over and starts pulling on his tail, leaving him only attached to the chair by his teeth.

"We'll have to sleep in here, and keep the door locked. One of us should also keep watch while the others sleep," Volan suggests.

Chat Blanche nods and she goes to collect the blankets from where she had dropped them before. She hands them out, leaving two on the principals desk for Marinette before she lays one of her down on the floor so she can sleep between the blankets. "I don't think Marinette should have any of the shifts for tonight. She is to weak."

Adrien instantly steps forward. "I'll go first then. I can't sleep anyway, knowing that My Lady is suffering like this."

_ **\----Meanwhile----** _

Somewhere far away from the school, a dark window opens up to let in light and illuminate a foreboding figure. "A spoiled child who hasn't gotten what she wants... my evil akumas and I can turn the balance in her favor, however."


	6. Chapter 6

The purple butterfly begins to make its way across the city toward the school.

Volan lifts his head at a sound coming from outside. He casually strides over to the door and peers through the window, then sighs. "Really, Hawkmoth?" he mutters. "Guys, Butterfly Boy just sent us another gift. Chloe's been akumatized and she's making a mess of things down there."

"Claws out." Lexi muttered, changing back into her human form before she let out a breath. "I am going to punch him in the face one day." She says, moving out of the room and looking down at Chloe. "Hey! Little bug. Why don't for once, you stand up and be a good girl and understand that the world can't always be handed to you on a silver platter."

"Fezza? Have you eaten enough?" Volan asks his proud kwami. She nodded, although she still looked tired from being active all day. Still, the pheasant kwami allowed him to activate his transformation.

Adrien stays behind so that he can feed Plagg before transforming again, and to make sure Marinette remains safe.

Phoenix, in full costume, lands next to Chat Blanche on the railing outside and twitches his head, enjoying the familiar rush of power that comes with using his Miraculous.

Chloe seems to cackle. "You don't think I should get what I want?! I always get what I want. No stupid cat is going to stop me from getting what I want. And If I get what I want, Hawkmoth will get what he wants, your miraculous."

Chat Blanche groans. "OH MY GOD! Even in the middle of the freaking zombie invasion he still wants our Miraculous. Either, Hawkmoth, get your akuma out of her. Or this will be more painful then it has to be."

Phoenix shakes his head. "Know what, I'm tired and grumpy and aching all over from dealing with freaking zombies all day. Stuff your mouth with that yo-yo of yours or I'll stuff it for you." He snaps out his whips and plunges down for the attack.

Chloe frowns and she jumps over the whips, she has the same agility as Ladybug. Though there is only one of her.

Chat Blanche catches her while she is in mid air and she hangs upside down from the ceiling by Blanche's baton yo-yo. "I want to go to bed. Return the stuff you took from the others. Now."

Phoenix stands below the trapped Antibug, ready to attack if necessary. But because Antibug has all the powers of Ladybug, she's able to break free from her bonds and go free.

"Ha!" she laughs. "I'm the only superhero these people need! Anti Charm!" She declares her special power and ends up creating a strange force field around the school, which sparks with power and then vanishes.

Back in the room, Master Fu stops what he's doing as he notices the Miraculous magic disappear from the area. His eyes widen and he redoubles his efforts to heal Marinette, knowing that they need the Miraculous Ladybug to reverse everything Hawkmoth has done.

Hawkmoth, though, is seething mad in his lair. "No, you stupid girl!" he rages at his disobedient akuma. "You're supposed to take charge and help save the world, not expose the Miraculous users to the zombies we're trying to stop!"

Chat Blanche frowns when she sees the force field disappear and she looks around, focusing on Phoenix. "This can't be good." She says, hearing the zombies start to push up against the door. "Everyone upstairs. Now! Upstairs to the second floor classrooms. Everyone stay off the first floor." She says before she pauses, looking at Phoenix. "We need Chat Noir. No matter how worried he is about Ladybug." She says before she runs up the stairs to get her brother.

"I'll hold Chloe off while you get them!" Phoenix declares, moving his whips around like ribbons to distract Antibug.

She yells with rage at the use of her real name and attacks with her yo-yo, forcing Phoenix into retreat.

Chat Blanche moves into the principals office quickly. "Chat. We need you. Chloe... got possessed. I think when she used her anti-charm it knocked out the protection around the school. We have to go now! Everyone is going up to or is on the second floor. The zombies are at the door and Chloe is still akumatized."

Adrien swears loudly, then glances over at Master Fu and grins apologetically. He grabs Plagg and shoves a piece of camembert down his throat. "Okay, you've got your cheese. Plagg, claws out!"

Plagg is still chewing when he gets sucked into Chat Noir's ring. The two cat superheroes jump back down to aid Phoenix against Antibug. Unfortunately for Phoenix, he's rapidly losing the battle without the other heroes.

As Master Fu gets closer to the end of his ritual, Marinette's eyes start to open a little.

Chat Blanche tries to help Phoenix fight off Antibug but they have another problem arising as well. "Zombies!" She shouts as the first few break through the barricade, stumbling inside and they don't disintegrate.

Marinette groans softly as she opens her eyes to look at Master Fu. "Thank you." She whispers, feeling a bit better now. "Why does it feel... colder in here? What is going on out there, where is everyone?"

"Cataclysm!" Chat Noir yells, slamming his hand into the entryway. The entire structure collapses instantly on the zombies, temporarily stopping them from getting in.

"Firebird!" screams Phoenix. His entire body ignites into flames as his power slowly charges up. For now, the heat is enough to keep Antibug away from him. Hopefully Chat Blanche can distract her long enough for him to unleash his power.

"You must defeat Hawkmoth's akuma and use the Miraculous Ladybug," Master Fu tells her seriously, helping her to her feet.

Ladybug nods, stumbling to her feet with Master Fu's help and she has Tikki transform her, she coughs once the transformation is complete but she makes it outside the principals office door, holding onto the railing and she lashes out, distracting Chloe from the other superhero's. "Stop this. Now." She commands, holding onto the railing with one hand.

Chat Blanche takes the distraction as an opportunity and she wraps her baton yo-yo around Chloe, tightening it while she waits for Phoenix to be fully ready to unleash his power.

"Like I'd ever listen to you, dumb bug!" growls Antibug. She ignores Chat Blanche completely and goes after Ladybug, where the two girls trade blows with their yo-yos. They're evenly matched, but Antibug is on a time limit.

Zombies are starting to crawl over the pile of debris at the front, and Chat Noir fends them off with his baton. "They're coming!" he yells.

Phoenix is slowly sinking to his knees as the power starts growing. The fire burns so bright that he's now hidden completely. It won't be long now.

Ladybug is struggling to fight Chloe off, she really should have been resting, not fighting with the bratty girl from school.

Chat Blanche continues to try and help Marinette fight off Chloe while she picks up stuff from where she is standing and she throws it at the zombies that are coming through the door.

Antibug finally ends up tying Ladybug up in her yo-yo, forcing her to the ground as she laughs triumphantly. Ladybug struggles, but Antibug is too strong for her in her bad state of health.

The zombies are continuing to advance over the pile of rubble that is all that remains of the school's entrance. Chat Noir backs off, still holding his staff. He yells up to his sister, "Blanche, get the civilians into the rooms and close the doors!"

Phoenix is almost ready. The fire is burning brightly, but only a few seconds longer...

Blanche makes sure all the doors where the civilian's are shut before she starts to make her way towards Antibug to stop her.

Ladybug struggles from where she hangs upside down. She coughs, her arms trying to push against the ties.

A purple, butterfly-shaped mask appears on Antibug's face, but she shakes it away and ignores whatever Hawkmoth is demanding her to do. She reaches for Ladybug's Miraculous.

"No no no NO!" Hawkmoth is yelling in his lair, stomping his foot with each 'no'.

"M-My Lady...!" Chat Noir manages to say, but the zombies are pushing him back.

Chat Blanche uses her yo-yo to grab Chloe's wrist and yank her away from Ladybug, pulling Ladybug up and out of the way of the zombies. "Antibug. Give up. Ladybug needs to fix the school so that we can have a safe zone. Do you think you will be able to keep the school safe with a akuma power that causes destruction?!" She shouts.

Marinette looks ready to pass out, all the blood is rushing to her head from being upside down.

"Shut up, you mangy alley cat!" Antibug snarls. She's enraged both from the interruption and from Blanche's use of her real name, and ignores the beeping of her fake Miraculous. "Who cares if you all get eaten by zombies? I say I'M in charge, and I'LL save the world without you stupid heroes!"

Suddenly, the entire courtyard bursts into flames. Phoenix just released his Firebird power, which takes the form of a gigantic flaming eagle that soars into the sky with a screech. While the fire caused by the Firebird's spreading wings doesn't hurt the heroes, the zombies are immediately incinerated. The Firebird circles in the sky, dropping flaming embers that land around the outside of the school to burn the remaining zombies.

Chat Blanche still covers her face when the fire is around them, it is still warm. "You'll also get eaten by zombies because you can barely protect yourself!" She shouts, tired of dealing with Chloe. "Chat! Break Ladybug out so she can capture the akuma!"

Chat springs to his feet and uses his baton to slice through the yo-yo string and free Ladybug. He helps her up and tries to kiss her hand, but she darts away at the last second.

The Firebird descends, its glowing eyes and open beak aimed straight for Antibug. She screams and desperately swings her broken yo-yo, fearing for her life, and then the Firebird explodes on impact with the ground. Luckily, the building doesn't fall down, but the windows all shatter.

When the chaos is over, Antibug and Phoenix are both lying unconscious on the ground, and an akuma is flying toward the sky to hopefully make its getaway.

Ladybug is weak and dizzy from being upside down but she lashes out with her yo-yo and catches the akuma. "Bye bye evil butterfly." She mutters, releasing it before calling the miraculous ladybug charm. The windows fix themselves, the scorch marks disappears, the magic returns to the area and Ladybug is on her knees.

Chat Blanche jumps off the railing. "Bring her back to our room. I'll get Phoenix." She says, moving to retrieve Phoenix's body from where it lays.

Carefully, Chat Noir kneels down and allows Ladybug to use him as a support. "Come on..." he whispers to her. "You can do it, Ladybug. Quickly, before our Miraculous run out..."

Phoenix wakes up shortly after Blanche has dragged him back to the room, clutching his head with a moan. Aiming Firebird at the concrete ground has given him a massive headache.

Chloe woke up on the ground, free of the akuma, with no idea of what happened. _But no-one cares about her._

Chat Blanche leaves Phoenix on his bed before she carefully goes and releases all of the civilian's from the classrooms. "Go back down, its safe again. The magic that keeps us superhero's and keeps the zombies out has returned to the school so you are safe here again. We apologize for the scare."

While Blanche goes and talks to the civilians, the other three superheroes release their transformations. Their kwamis are completely exhausted. Plagg is even too tired to demand cheese, which is a first.

"You okay?" Adrien asks Marinette.

Marinette groans and she lays down on the ground. "I'm exhausted..." She mutters softly, looking up at Adrien. "This won't work... we have to solve this quickly."

Chat Blanche makes sure all the civilian's are settled, even Chloe and her father before she heads back to the principals office and she de-transforms and lays down on the bed she made without a word.

"We should ask Master Fu about it tomorrow," Adrien tells her. "I know he doesn't know everything, but he'll at least have an idea about what's going on."

Volan, who is in the corner, nods in agreement. "He knew about how Miraculous magic makes us and the school immune to zombies. So I'd say Chat - I mean Adrien - has the right idea."

Marinette nods, yawning softly. "I'm gonna rest, I'll be feeling better later..." She says before she puts a hand on Lexi's shoulder. "Congrats on running your first political campaign and winning." She adds.

Lexi is already asleep, having fallen asleep as soon as her head hit her pillow.

Adrien stays awake as the others sleep. He wants to hold true to his promise of taking the first shift in order to watch over Marinette, although he's equally worried about the other two.

That morning, the sky is overcast and makes the ruined city of Paris look even more gloomy. Volan is the one who's awake and keeping watch when the sun starts to rise.

Lexi sits up abruptly, hands moving to rub at her eyes before she shakes her head. "I had a weird dream that my real life father was hawkmoth." She mutters, shaking her head. "Impossible, he doesn't have the love for butterflies." She mutters before she stands, going over to where they keep the kwami food and grabbing some cheddar cheese for VeVe.

"From what I've seen of him, he doesn't have the love for anything," Volan comments, remembering the Simonsays incident at the Agreste mansion. He still gets a chuckle out of Gabriel's butterfly impression, that was fucking hilarious.

Lexi frowns at the thought, _Did their father not love them? Were they just things for him to control? She missed him. He always was nice when their mum was around, he hadn’t gotten that way until she left… and he started to cut himself off._

Adrien mutters something in his sleep, rolling over and ending up with his arms around Marinette. When he feels her warmth, he smiles and snuggles into her with a purr.

Plagg puts a hand to his mouth. "Shh, don't wake them until I get a picture of this. I'm gonna tease him about this for months."

Lexi frowns. "Don't you dare you little rat." She says, putting VeVe down and diving across the room to grab Plagg before he can get a picture of the two of them.

Marinette groans and opens her eyes at the commotion, pulling away from Adrien with a deep red blush on her face and her neck.

Adrien wakes up with a sleepy frown. "Mmm... what time is it?" he mutters, his hair all messy and his shirt rumpled from sleeping next to Marinette.

Cackling, Plagg teasingly informs him, "Kid, you look like you and your sweetheart just had -"

Fezza tackles him into the window for waking her up. Grinning, Volan tosses her a sunflower seed for breakfast, which she delightfully catches in her beak.

Marinette is looking away from Adrien and she carefully picks up Tikki who is currently eating a cookie. "There is no more camembert left. He's gonna have to settle for normal cheese." She mutters, shaking her head as she looks at the area where they left the Kwami food.

It takes a minute for Plagg's implications to sink into Adrien's head, and when they do, he's blushing even harder than Marinette. He turns around to look at her, although he doesn't meet her eyes, and  tells her seriously, "Make it the cheapest cheese you can possibly find. Like the processed slices that come wrapped in plastic."

The black cat kwami sits up with a horrified gasp. "You wouldn't."

VeVe laughs. "While I get the good stuff." She purrs out, sitting on Lexi's shoulder.

Lexi smirks for a moment. "I'm gonna transform and go get cheese for Plagg, and go get our breakfasts. I already talked to the cooks and they said it would be ready for when everyone wakes up." She says, transforming using VeVe and leaving the room.

"Then we should get ready to distribute breakfast to all the civilians sleeping here," Volan decides.

"Then what?" asks Fezza, plopping down on his shoulder. "We go scrounging around for more food? Fight more zombies? Argue with that idiot blond girl again?"

Adrien drags himself out of his sleeping bag with a very zombie-like groan. "Or all of the above..."

Marinette looks at them. "We end this. We figure out a way to stop this. We find a way to protect the civilians so they can go out and collect supplies to keep this place running while we work on finding a cure, or fixing this if it has something to do with the miraculous."

Chat Blanche slips downstairs, making sure that civilian's were already getting their food, which was good, it seemed like Alya had worked on taking charge with her mother cooking and she made sure everyone was in a line so they would get food.

"Sounds real simple," snorts Fezza, earning herself an annoyed look from Tikki.

"Don't mind her, she's sarcastic when she's in a bad mood," Volan apologizes for her.

Adrien ignores them all, using a hairbrush to work his hair down to its normal style while trying not to stare at Marinette too much. He can't forget the warmth he felt when he cuddled up to her, and he'd be lying if he said he didn't want more. But if he asked her, that'd be awkward... and he got the feeling she didn't like him much anyway.

Lexi returns with four plates and a baggy of processed cheese in her mouth. She hands a plate to Marinette, Adrien, Volan and holds her before she opens the bag and pours its contents onto the table. "Eat up Plagg." She smirks before she goes to sit by her friends.

Marinette is sitting with her plate, tikki on her lap as she eats her breakfast of eggs and pancakes. "I see they cooked extra for us..." She says.

Lexi nods, releasing her transformation. "Yup, the chefs send their regards, hope that this food makes up for the fact we had no dinner last night and we risk our lives to save them."

"Tell the chefs I love them," Volan declares, sitting down to stuff his face with glee. Running around all day, fighting zombies and akumas, and using Firebird really works up an appetite.

Plagg takes one look at his meal before hitting the girl with his most fearsome glare. "If you weren't this kid's sister, I'd curse you so bad your grandkids would be unlucky."

Adrien takes the plate from his little sister and stares at it wide-eyed for several seconds. There's so much food! He was never allowed to eat this much at home because of his modeling. Can he even fit all of these eggs and pancakes in his stomach in the first place? He throws Marinette a questioning look, as if asking her about whether or not it was okay to eat this much.

Lexi was already in the middle of eating and she throws Plagg a smirk. "I was only doing what my brother ordered you little black creedin." She says after she swallows, looking at her brother. She had the same restrictions on her when it came to food, but she would always stop by the Dupain-Cheng bakery and sneak food when she got hungry.

Marinette frowns, in the middle of putting a piece of egg in her mouth. "Are you not hungry Adrien?" She asks before she continues to eat.

Adrien jumps a little, like he wasn't expecting her to notice, and blushes with embarrassment. "N-No, I am... It's just... Th-This is a lot of food."

At his words, Tikki looks up from her cookie and gives him a worried and sympathetic stare. "Adrien, do you not get enough to eat at home?" she asks earnestly.

He doesn't say anything, just pretends to focus on his meal.

Lexi agrees with her brother. "It is a lot of food... especially inside the Agreste Household." She mutters, nudging her brother with her foot. "Eat it though, its good. I'm sure you'll probably finish it. With our workouts, you won't gain any weight so he'll never know." She tells him.

Marinette agrees. "We are constantly moving, there is a swimmer who is constantly moving who consumes 10,000 calories to just to maintain his body weight."

Blushing again, Adrien starts to eat bites of his meal. He didn't mean for this to become such a big deal...

Even Plagg gives him a sympathetic look, despite the fact he's currently green in the face from having to eat the most disgusting cheese ever created in the history of the planet Earth. And he's immortal, so he should know.

Lexi looks over and she almost gags, "Oh my god. He actually ate it. Jesus. Plagg, you could have just shared the cheese with VeVe. She has cheddar, its not camembert but its at least not that..."

Marinette has to cover her mouth to keep herself from laughing. "From what I have learnt about your Kwami from Tikki and from the past 24 hours, that is amusing."

Fezza smirks wryly. "I think he just couldn't bear to let VeVe have the last laugh. I know I'd do something like that to prove a point, too."

Puffing out his chest, Plagg declares, "And now that I've proven my point, I don't have to eat any more of this crap. Kid, where's my camembert?"

Exasperated by his kwami's attitude, Adrien's palm hits his face.

Lexi puts her plate down and gets the cheese plate for VeVe and she places it in front of Plagg. "Eat that." He tells him, pausing for a moment. "I told you we are out of Camembert." Before she returns to her place and she continues to eat.

Marinette smiles softly. "Eat guys. We have a cure to find, supplies to find, everything..."

They manage to get through their meal without much more of Plagg's complaining. Adrien looks so full and adorably proud of himself for finishing his entire meal, the others can't help but smile at him.

Brushing crumbs off of his lap, Volan stands up and asks, "Okay, so who's doing what this morning?"

"Talking to Master Fu to figure something out." Marinette says, watching him for a moment.

Lexi nods, gathering up the plates. "We'll have to bring that down to the students who are washing up everything."

"And we'll distribute food to the students and adults," decides Volan. "Evenly of course. If Chloe doesn't like it, then I'm throwing her out to be eaten by zombies. And don't think I won't."

"I'll do it," Adrien murmurs, still content with a full belly. "I think I'm the most patient with Chloe, and I know how to handle her... and I want to help my friends out anyway."

Tikki does a twirl in the air and ends up next to Marinette's face. "You and me can go talk to Master Fu, Marinette!"

Marinette nods,  "Yup. We'll talk to Master Fu."

Lexi nods, "We can help them start building shelters. All the food was already distributed. I was actually the last to get our four plates. I coordinated it with the chefs last night before I went to bed." She admits, poking her brother before she transforms and picks up the plates. "Help build shelters, make sure everyone is coordinated."

"Oh good. Thanks Lexi," Adrien says, ruffling her hair. "Where will we put the shelters, though? There are plenty of classrooms, and lots of room in the courtyard..."

"Maybe we should also build a roof over the courtyard," Volan wonders, staring out the window to look at the lack of a roof over the courtyard, exposing it to the unforgiving elements. "Makes you wonder why they didn't build a roof in the first place..."

Lexi smirks. "Open basketball court where boys can get all sweaty. So it airs." She says, picking up their plates and leaving the room.

Marinette nods, "convert classrooms into storage and shelter rooms where people can sleep. This afternoon, we go out in search of more people." She says before she transforms and walks out of the room to go find Master Fu.

Volan shrugs. "Air freshener exists."

"We can argue about building a roof later," Adrien decides. "For now, we've got work to do. Plagg, claws out!"

Frantically, Plagg reaches for one last chunk of cheese and yelps "NO NO NO NO -" before being sucked into the ring.


	7. Chapter 7

**_ \---Marinette and Master Fu---- _ **

Marinette finds Master Fu alone in one of the classrooms and she sits down across from him. "I have some questions... And I do hope that perhaps... you could answer them..."

Master Fu smiles at her and gestures for her to sit down. "First we should share tea," he insists, handing her a steaming cup that he had already prepared. "I sense you are agitated, Ladybug. You must have a clear mind."

Marinette nods, taking a sip of the tea as she holds it in her hands. "Hawkmoth can no longer control his akumas and it becomes more and more dangerous, our Kwami's, who are immortal, have more and more strain on them with every hour of transformation. I almost died yesterday and am only alive because of you and I have absolutely no idea how to fix.. this mess." She says, shaking her head.. "What do you recommend?"

Nodding, Master Fu considers her words. "A great pressure has been placed on you and all the other heroes," he tells her. "But I have a problem too, you see. As I'm sure you're aware, I keep watch over the Miraculous that are not in use, as I once did with your Miraculous. However, I do not have all of them - the peacock Miraculous was lost long ago, and more recently, I have lost another, the bee Miraculous."

Marinette frowns, "What does the peacock and the bee miraculous do?" She asks.

Master Fu takes a long sip of tea, then carefully puts the cup back on its saucer and answers her, "The peacock Miraculous grants its wearer the power of clairvoyance. They are able to see a limited way into the future. While the bee Miraculous represents unity. They can rally others to aid them in their cause for a limited time, much like the butterfly Miraculous but on a much larger scale."

Marinette nods, biting her lip for a moment. "And you have no idea what the powers are?" She asks. "Could it... be that Hawkmoth has the two missing Miraculous and using them together has caused this?" He asks, pausing for a moment and shaking her head.

"Those are their powers, young Ladybug," Master Fu clarifies. "Like your Miraculous, they can only use their abilities once." He shakes his head. "But as for your other question, I do not believe Hawkmoth could have gotten hold of both. If he had, he surely would have activated them and used them in his attempts to defeat you."

Marinette nods, "It's just... sometimes hard to know that he is out there and there is nothing we can do about it." She admits, shaking her head for a moment. "Lexi had a dream last night, she said she dreamt her father was Hawkmoth... It's impossible but it just got me thinking about who in the world he could be."

Behind his teacup, Master Fu frowns. Of course he knows that Gabriel Agreste is Hawkmoth - he was the one that gave Gabriel's son the cat Miraculous, after all, so how could he not know? But he didn't want to reveal this to the young heroes just yet... it would certainly break Chat Noir's and Chat Blanche's hearts if they ever found out. He did not want to have to cause such despair in children as young and hopeful as these.

Marinette watches him for a moment but she does not ask the question that is bugging her at the back of her mind, instead she asks; "Do you know any way that we could protect civilians so they could go out and help gather supplies?"

Scratching his chin, Master Fu answers, "Were I not so old, I could have helped with that. I wield a Miraculous as well." He holds up his wrist, displaying the turtle armband. "But as my kwami insists, I'm too old for superhero duties..."

Marinette nods, "I do believe that your Kwami is right, not to be rude Master Fu... It's just... Even we are getting exhausted as of now..." Marinette tells him.

"We all need to play our part to ensure that this crisis can be stopped," Master Fu advises. "It will be hard work, but it is only by working together that we can prevail." He suddenly smiles at her and gestures to her cup. "Drink up, young Ladybug, you've hardly touched your tea."

Marinette takes a sip of her tea and she frowns, "And the Miraculous Magic that covers the school? Does it cover any areas of the city?" She asks as she drinks her tea.

Master Fu smiles. "Surely you've noticed by now, Ladybug, that all of you heroes spend much of your time in this school. You are the source of this magic. It flows out of you naturally, settling down wherever you walk. But it is only in places where you spend a lot of time that this magic becomes concentrated enough to effect your environment."

Marinette nods, "And because Chat Blanche and Noir live together, their house would also be protected?" She asks, biting her lip. "If there is only one superhero there...would there still be the build up of magic strong enough for protection?" She asks.

"If there was only one superhero, the magic would take more time to concentrate to such a level. But undoubtedly, with sufficient time, that area would gain protection as well." Master Fu answers. Noticing her worry, he gives her a reassuring smile. "Fret not, young Ladybug. Your home will be safe from harm."

Marinette nods, "I am just wondering... if it would be possible to build paths, safe for the civilian's to go outside, leading to other /safe areas/ places that we make safe by using walls and things, like, we could build a walled in path to the park for the students and parents to go and hang out and play. It's going to be very hard for everyone to stay inside all the time without wanting to fight.."

Shaking his head, Master Fu says, "It is difficult to explain, even for me, who is familiar with the Miraculous and their ways... but it would take much more time for your magic to create safe passageways. That is time we cannot afford to lose. And even then, if you could do it, it would take even more time for the magic to strengthen to the point where it would offer complete protection. Even the magic that protects the school is still imperfect, and is still slowly growing stronger. It is a good idea, but... one that may not be worth the risk."

Marinette nods, "I meant, like actual protection, using cars and building walls Master Fu." She chuckles. coughing slightly for a moment. "Thank you for the Tea. The others are probably wondering where I am."

"It was my pleasure to have you, young Ladybug," Master Fu smiles. He walks over to the door and graciously holds it open for her. "Go to your friends."

Before Marinette is completely out of the room, he chuckles. "That Chat Noir... he is very fond of you, is he not?"

Ladybug falls over onto her face, getting up and looking at Master Fu. "What?!" She asks, walking back into the classroom and shutting the door so Master Fu and her were in private. "That's... that's impossible. Adrien Agreste is not in love with me..."

Ladybug falls over onto her face, getting up and looking at Master Fu. "What?!" She asks, walking back into the classroom and shutting the door so Master Fu and her were in private. "That's... that's impossible. Adrien Agreste is not in love with me..."

"Well... I mean, the superhero thing... that was impossible made possible but you... this is not possible. I mean... He's like the most popular kid in school... and he's a model... and..." She trails off, blushing a deep red as she tried to focus her eyes on the floor.

"Surely you can at least talk to him," Master Fu suggests with a twinkle in his eye. "No harm can come from talking, can it?" He's amused, but Marinette is too embarrassed to notice.

Marinette shakes her head and she rushes out of the room, thinking that it must have been some kind of mistake.

**_ \---Our other Superhero friends--- _ **

Lexi goes downstairs and she helps them wash the last of the dishes before she helps them dump the water and stack up all the dishes.

Meanwhile, Chat and Phoenix go out and help clear out the library. They push all the bookshelves up against one another so that there's more room to fit students and adults inside.

The Library is a great room as its up high. Chat Blanche walks up and she pauses for a moment. "If we moved all the books to a different location, we could tip the shelves over and make individual family areas for the different families." She tells Chat Noir and Volan. "Better idea?" She asks.

"Might be a tight fit," Chat remarks, peering at one of the shelves up close. It doesn't look like you could fit a human body in one of those.

"Or we could use the shelves as barricades," Phoenix suggests. "You know, just in case the thing that happens yesterday happens again, and the zombies get inside. We could hide everyone inside here and use these to block the exits."

Lexi smacks her brother's arm. "You know that is not what I meant. I meant tip them over and make areas on the floor, sectioned off so no families have to share." She muttered, shaking her head.

"Hey, it was an honest question, not a claws for violence," Chat rubs his arms, making a pun purely out of habit.

Phoenix rolls his eyes. "At least some of them should be on standby for emergency barriers, I think. But I do like Blanche's idea too."

Blanche rolls her eyes. "We could have two next to the door that they could push over in case they had to protect themselves inside..." She admits, biting her lip for a moment.

"Let's get moving, then," Phoenix nods. "Where will we put the books, though?"

Blanche nods, "We could move them downstairs to one of the classrooms, the homeroom classroom is just desks, we could put them in there... I believe they are using the science classroom for other supply storage and using the cafeteria for food..."

"It'd be best if we put the books in the science classroom and find a different storage room, actually," Phoenix says. "I don't want to risk getting cyanide spilled on my washcloth or toothbrush, thank you."

Blanche nods, "Of course, though all of the chemicals are locked up. We don't need civilians making bombs." She mutters.

"Admittedly, bombs could actually help if the zombies attack again," Chat says thoughtfully.

"Yeah as long as we keep such things out of Chloe's greedy hands..." mutters Phoenix.

Chat Blanche nods with a sigh. "Alright. As long as we keep this school safe and the magic surrounding it, we should be able to set up the school in whatever way we want to..."

"I think the magic will be okay on its own," Phoenix muses, talking thoughtfully as if he's thinking aloud. "As long as Hawkmoth doesn't screw it up again, that is. But we're definitely going to take precautions."

"Chloe gets locked in a box and not let out until this is over?" Chat Blanche teases her friends.

"Something tells me that would just make things worse" Chat shakes his head, although he is grinning at his sister's joke.

"I don't know - if I were Hawkmoth, I'd stay away from her from now on," Phoenix smiles wryly.

Chat Blanche bites her lip for a moment. "Hopefully he doesn't..." He admits, frowning for a moment. "If he does, we are in trouble. She was extremely strong."

"Then let's stop worrying and keep preparing," Phoenix says, moving towards a bookshelf. "We still need to move all of these books and rearrange these shelves. Once that's done, we can move on to something else."

Chat Blanche grabs a nearby library cart and she fills it, pulling it out the door and down to the science room where she puts them up in stacks. She recruits a few civilian parents who are strong to help and other students join as well.

It doesn't take long to get everything moved to where it is supposed to be. Since it was Chat Blanche's idea, she directs Chat Noir and Phoenix about where to move the shelves, until the library looks perfect to her.

Chat Blanche grins, each family has a nook like area built out of shelves where they can sleep so they aren't all sleeping and there is an area for students who's families they haven't gotten yet or have lost their families. "this is the highest point in the school.. It would be the safest."

"We did good with this," Phoenix says. He looks around at what they've turned the library into and nods with satisfaction. "Great idea, Blanche."

Chat Blanche nods, giggling softly for a moment before she backs up for a moment. "Let's head out and get the civilian's to their new sleeping areas."

Chat Noir joins her, but Phoenix appears thoughtful. "Know what, you two go do that," he decides. "I'm going to check around the outside of the school. Maybe I can find some weak spots that'll need to be properly defended if Chloe - I mean Hawkmoth does something stupid again."

After exchanging a look with his sister, Chat Noir gives him a thumbs-up.

Chat Blanche helps coordinate students, parents and families into areas that will be theirs. "Everyone gets a cubby area! We made sure there was enough for everyone. As you can see, there is an area for you to sleep and a small area for you to keep your stuff. Unfortunately, we can not provide mattresses or any comfort material at this point. Hopefully in the future we will be able to provide these.”

"Good job, sis," Chat says, giving Blanche a fist-bump. "Now everyone will definitely feel cozy enough for a catnap."

Phoenix jumps to the top of the wall surrounding the courtyard and scans the area. He can't see any weak spots, but then again, he's only standing in one place. He begins to walk along the school, holding his hands slightly out for balance.

Chat Blanche rolls her eyes. "Well. If everyone else feels cozy enough for a cat nap, why don't you approach Marinette about...how cozy you got with her this morning." She says as she walks out of the room with her brother. They leave the civilian's in the library to set up how they want their living areas.

Chat Noir blushes at this. "Hey, that was... I was cold! You know I snuggle with people in my sleep..."

Phoenix's foot almost gives out when he steps on a weakened portion of the wall. He tests it a couple of times, then finally jumps over the weakened area. If he can tell Ladybug about this, surely she could repair it with some help from the civilians...

Chat Blanche rolls her eyes. "I've never seen you more comfortable curled up against someone." She says as they walk, heading down the stairs. "We should give civilians jobs to keep them busy."

"Sure, sis. But there's nothing going on between me and Marin- Ladybug," Chat corrects himself at the last minute, fearing a civilian overhearing. He's glad he's transformed, otherwise he'd have to put up with Plagg making comments about him being in denial.

Seeing them, Phoenix flips down to meet them. "I managed to find a portion of the wall that could do with some repairs. Think we could round up some people to take care of it as best they can?"

Chat Blanche nods, "Just go get a few civilians. I'm gonna go de-transform and feed my Kwami before we head out to go pick up more families and people who could be out there..."

Phoenix nods to her. "Gotcha, I'll be going around and seeing if there are more places that need repairs."

Chat Noir nods, breaking away to go for a walk. He couldn’t talk to Marinette, especially not about the fact that he had curled up against her.

~~~

Marinette had left the room so quickly that she slams into Chat Noir’s chest and falls over, landing on her face and chest like she had done the first time they had met.

Chat Noir falls to the ground with a shout and immediately sees Ladybug's face inches from his. He tries to smile without blushing, but his face is still pink when he murmurs, "Uh... hi?"

Ladybug blushes deep pink as she looks up at Chat Noir. "Um... Hi..." She says, rubbing the back of her neck before she gets up and she offers him a hand. "Master Fu says that the civilians have to stay here... its the only place to keep them safe..."

Chat accepts her hand and lets her pull him up. He stands awkwardly for a few seconds before replying, "A-Alright, I'll be sure to let them know. If we keep going out to look for more survivors, though, this place might get crowded."

Ladybug nods. "I had... um... I thought maybe we could build up barricaded pathways, so that the zombies couldn't get to the civilians but it would allow them to walk around and leave the school if need arose... like to go down the street to the park if we could clear and barricade that.." She tells him, pausing. "But... I think we have to work on getting more people.... or at least making sure everyone has an idea about where their family is... we can't have what Phoenix did last time and take off."

"Yeah, that is a good idea," Chat muses. "But barricades can be broken down... so we'd need to make sure the civilians have ways to defend themselves, and to call for our help if they need us. Next time we go out for supplies, we should look for weapons, and flare guns, and stuff like that."

Ladybug nods, "They won't be able to stay in here forever. We are only four and if we can't handle everything like they seem to think that we can..." He says, frowning for a moment before he sakes his head. "But... for now, how about we go out and get some more civilians to safety?" She asks Chat Noir, "I need to talk to you...”

He gets a little flustered at the more intimate tone she uses at the last bit. What she wants to talk about sounds more personal than he's expecting, but he nods anyway. "Okay, My Lady. Let's see who we can rescue, and we'll talk along the way."

Ladybug nods. "I'll meet you on the roof, could you go tell your sister that we are going?" She asks before she uses her yo-yo to get up to the roof and she tells Phoenix where they are going as she goes by.

~~~~~~~~~

Phoenix looks up and nods to her. "Can you see if you can find any supplies while you're out?" he asks. "We can't repair the walls without proper tools."

Ladybug nods, waiting for Chat Noir.

Chat finds Blanche and tells her that he and Ladybug are going out. Before she can tease him, he clarifies that they're going out to find more survivors.

Lexi nods from where she sits feeding the kwami a small amount of cheese. "Alright Brother. Stay safe." She says.

Chat Noir soon appears by Ladybug's side, landing lightly on his feet with a grin. "Ready. Shall we go, My Lady?" he asks, giving her a dramatic bow.

"Stay safe, lovebirds," Phoenix chuckles, and waves.


	8. Chapter 8

Ladybug nods, tossing her yo-yo out and using it to swing onto another roof. Though about two minutes into their journey, they stop and she frowns for a moment. "Master Fu says you like me..." She says, looking over at Chat Noir.

He blushes deep red at her statement, and he softly replies, "Y-Yeah, I do..." Almost as if scared, he nervously sneaks a glance at her face to see her reaction.

"When you say it... do you mean as a friend?" She asks, rubbing the back of her neck and turning bright pink. "Because I'm sure he means... um... I'm sure he means like not just as friends..."

"Sorry... I meant that I-I like you as more than a friend..." he corrects himself, blushing even harder. "I-I mean, that's why I... um... flirt with you all the time. I really, really like you and want you to know that without being super-serious... I thought that might scare you off..."

Ladybug's blush deepens and she takes a deep breath. "I'm... I always rejected Chat Noir...b..because Marinette is in love with A..Adrien.." She admits. "That's... That's why I'm so..so clumsy around him... I um... I can't talk around him..."

He stops. "Um..." he starts to say, then stops again. The girl behind the Ladybug mask is actually in love with him? He's almost unable to speak, he's so shocked. But he tries again. "S-So, if we like each other... in different ways, depending on which part of us we're talking about... does that mean we... have a chance? Together?"

Marinette turns almost as red as a shinny apple as she raises her hands to cover her face. "I...I refused Chat Noir though I liked him because I was worried about loving him and Adrien..." She admits, starting to get more confident when it came to talking to him. "I always got so nervous talking to you..." She admits, sitting down on the roof and looking over at him.

He hesitates a moment, then sits down and puts an arm around her. "If it helps... I like Marinette as a friend. She's a really good friend. If... if it weren't for my feelings for Ladybug, I wouldn't... mind asking her out." He looks up to give her a tiny, cautious smile.

Marinette turns and hides her face in Adrien's shoulder so he can't see the fact that she is blushing so deeply she looks like a tomato. "Phoenix and Your sister are going to tease us so much..." She admits, shaking her head.

"Hey, as long as it's good teasing and we're a couple, I won't mind," Chat Noir grins at her. Then his grin falls when he realizes what he just said, and tries to fix it. "I mean... that is, if you want to... I just figured, since you like one side of me as a friend and the other as, you know..."

Marinette stares at him and she reaches up a hand, placing it on his cheek before she leans over and kisses his other cheek. "I'd love to..." She smiles, leaning her head against his shoulder. "Chloe can not find out.... She idolizes me and is in love with Adrien..." She admits.

For a moment, Chat Noir is frozen, unable to do anything but blush and stare into her beautiful blue eyes, as if he's hypnotized by them.

Then he regains his senses and replies to what she just said. "I wouldn't be surprised if she wanted to date both of us," he mutters with an amused grin, remembering how much Chloe adores both Adrien and Ladybug.

Ladybug rolls her eyes. "Well, that isn't happening." She says before she stands and pulls him up. "You don't remember that time I had to kiss you do you?" She asks, looking at Adrien with a smile as she got ready to throw her yo-yo.

He freezes again. "Wait, WHAT?"

When he doesn't get a reply, he turns around to see that she's already off again. Squeaking, he extends his staff and tries to catch up to her.

Ladybug is laughing as she sores through the sky, landing on one of the buildings as she turns around to look at Chat. "Yea. I chased you all around Paris... You teamed up with Dark Cupid on Valentines day... You know, the day that Chloe made you sign that stupid autograph?"

"Oh my God, that stupid autograph... I saw it after the Dark Cupid incident..." he mutters darkly. Frankly, he's completely appalled at the lengths to which that girl will go. But he pushes Chloe to the back of his mind. "But I remember everything from when the akuma changed me... everything BUT the kiss, apparently. Whoever runs the universe is a cruel bastard for making me remember when I tried to murder the love of my life but making me forget the ONE good thing to come out of it!"

Ladybug chuckles. "Yea... I remembered that Rose said in class that Love conquers all and I used it against you.... You are one slippery cat though..." She admits, reaching up and touching one of Adrien's cat ears. "You almost stole my Miraculous that day..." She admits, "But... enough about that. Let's go find someone's family, who's house are we near..."

Her touch feels wonderful, and he closes his eyes and lets out a little purr. But when she pulls away, he forces himself to go back to business. "I think Alya's house is nearby... did we get her family already?"

"We did Mine, you checked on yours, we got Phoenix's and we found Nino's family gone... We got Alya's family when Phoenix found Nino's. We got Chloe's dad and their staff... Alix's dad showed up at the school, wanting to pick up his daughter but was pulled into the school and explained what was going on by the principal so he's there... Who else? There is still Rose... Juleka... Kim... Ivan... Sabrina... Nathaniel... Mylene... Max..."

Chat Noir's eyes light up when he realizes something and he snaps his fingers. "Oh right, we could get Rose's parents next!" he exclaims. He quickly bends over to give her a kiss on her cheek, then bounds off in the direction of Rose's house.

Marinette nods, quick to follow after him. "We could get two sets... Juleka also lives nearby and we can bring them quickly to the school... That way we don't have to make multiple trips..." She says as she lands on Rose's house roof. "I hope their alive... I don't think we can deal with Nino's parents incident again...

"I'll go to Juleka's then," Chat decides. "You get Rose's parents, just... be careful, alright Bugaboo?"

Ladybug rolls her eyes. "That still is the most ridiculous nick name..." She says before she lands on the balcony and she knocks on the glass balcony doors. She can see what looks like people inside but she is not sure if they are zombies or not.

Juleka's parents though are alive and well, having barricaded themselves inside their house, her mother's jump as they hear the knock on the door, moving over to open the balcony door to let Chat Noir inside.

Chat lets them gather whatever supplies they can, but they have to hurry in case they're spotted by zombies. He tells them that they're meeting up with Ladybug at the school, who will be coming with Rose's parents. Chat leaps across the buildings and keeps a close eye on Juleka's parents as they move as quickly as they can through the streets.

Unknown to Chat, something hidden in an alleyway notices him as he jumps a gap between two buildings. Eyes narrowing, it follows him stealthily, keeping to the shadows so it isn't seen.

Ladybug is behind Chat, keeping Rose's parents safe as they head back to the school as well. "Thank god both families are safe." She says, lashing out and hitting a zombie before it could reach the four adults that were heading frantically towards the school.

"We don't want a repeat of Nino, that's for sure," Chat replies, extending his staff so that it pushes a zombie far away from him. "I still think we're going to see a reappearance of Bubbler sooner or later."

The school is in sight, and there aren't many zombies, so the parents are able to make it to safety.

Ladybug perches on the roof and watches the reunion between Juleka and Rose and their families though she also sees Juleka's parents hug Nino and take him in under their wing. "Perhaps we won't..." She admits.

"Still, Hawkmoth's probably going to send more akumas, so we should be careful. Even if he wants to 'help'," Chat mutters, using quotation marks with his fingers for the last word. Despite that, though, it warms his heart to see Nino given the warmth and love that he deserves. Juleka and Rose are hugging him as well after reuniting with their parents.

Ladybug nods. "Let's go rest our Kwami's, we can go out again in a few minutes."

Chat nods in agreement and follows her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chat's stalker doesn't come out of hiding, but feels a spike of anger at the sight of the superheroes. It retreats, already planning the quickest and cleanest way to get rid of them.

A dark figure lands in front of Chat's stalker. "You seem angry. What is the anger for?" She asks, eyes narrowed as she took in what was in front of her. The zombies stayed away from them. They didn't even have to fight them.

"I'm always angry," she replies, snorting. "But no-one told us about Miraculous holders in this stinking city." The villain's tail lashes behind her, a sign of her annoyance.

The other sighs, biting her lower lip. "No, no one told us. but we can get rid of them easily. Remember, this isn't a plan just about this stupid little city. We want the world and as soon as the boss gets it. I'm snapping her pretty little neck so its ours."

A murderous grin crawls across the first one's masked face. "Can't wait," she hisses. After taking a moment to think, she speaks up again. "And if we kill these Miraculous wielders in the process, why don't we put their jewels to good use?"

She nods. "Of course, now, lets go back. She doesn't have to know what we know." Robin tells her partner, disappearing quickly into a flash of red.

Her partner follows her, keeping to the shadows. In seconds, they're gone.

~~~~~~~~~~

Ladybug slips into their room and she sits down, de-transforming and letting her Kwami eat the cookies.

Adrien de-transforms as well, and Plagg flops to the ground dramatically. "I'm staaaaaarving!" he complains. "If I don't see any cheese soon, I think I'll -"

Sighing, Adrien stuffs some camembert in his mouth to shut up his whining.

Marinette laughs from where she is sitting and watching Tikki eat on the table. "You two have such an odd relationship.... though, I think that's mostly because Plagg seems like an annoying little brother..."

"Now that I've met your kwami, I wish that I was Ladybug," grumbles Adrien, sitting down and looking around to see if there's anything he can eat.

"You love me, kid," Plagg insists, after inhaling the camembert.

Marinette smiles, "Tikki has brought me a long way...." She admits, feeling her kwami snuggle up against her cheek before she picks up another cookie for the sugar loving creature. "I'm starved.."

Adrien sits up. "I should go and see if there's any food I can grab for us," he tells her. "Maybe we could think about starting a private superhero stash for the four of us, so that we don't go hungry and have plenty of energy for when we have to fight."

Marinette nods, looking at Adrien with a yawn and a sigh. "We wouldn't want the civilian's to think we are hording food away from them though..."

Chat Blanche had seen her brother return home and she made sure to fix a plate for them before she brought it up and slipped through the door. "It's after lunch so I figured you'd be hungry..."

"Yeah, that's true," Adrien admits, rubbing the back of his head. He accepts the plate from his sister and gives her a grateful smile. He goes over to Marinette and sets the plate between them so they can share.

Phoenix hasn't returned yet, since he's still busy helping with the repairs on the walls.

Chat Blanche smiles, "Phoenix is fixing weak areas in the walls, I helped coordinate lunch and everyone is set up in their family cubby areas." She says.

Marinette nods and she eats some of the food from the plate, it is delicious. "How are my parents doing? I'm not exactly here..."

Chat Blanche smile disappears quickly. "They wonder and mourn. They want you here and they want to know why you aren't..."

Adrien frowns and puts his food down. It's not like they can tell her parents the same thing they told his father... "I wish I could think of some way to help, Marinette."

Marinette smiles, looking over at Adrien. "I'll figure it out." She smiles before she takes another piece of food from the plate, it was quick and easy to eat finger food.

Chat Blanche smiles, "You two rest for a bit. I'm gonna make sure that everyone is following the job schedule..."

Adrien smiles at her as well. He really does like seeing her smile.

"Eww, make goo-goo eyes at your girlfriend when I'm not here," complains Plagg.

Blushing, Adrien gives Marinette a nervous grin before turning his attention back to the food. He shoots a glance at Blanche and moves his mouth silently at her. "Don't you dare."

Blanche whistled as she left the room, a smile on her face.

Marinette rolls her eyes. "Plagg, you'll never not be here. Your supposed to stay with us." She mutters, shaking her head for a moment. "You are so weird..." She mutters.

Plagg rolls his eyes at her as well. "Why does I always have to get stuck with the mushy lovesick ones?" He grabs hold of a chunk of camembert as big as he is and sits down on a desk to stroke it lovingly. "The sooner you realize that cheese is better than any girl you'll ever meet, the better."

Adrien sinks his head into his hands. "Plagg, you are so embarrassing..."

Tikki can be heard giggling from where she is munching her cookie. "Oh, Plagg.”

Marinette blushes softly before she rubs her cheeks. She looks over at Adrien before she blushes deeper and she leans over, kissing his cheek.

Adrien blushes as well and returns the kiss on her cheek. They both smile tenderly at each other.

"Aw, you two are perfect for each other!" Tikki encourages them, wiggling with excitement.

Plagg just gags and flies away to hide under the carpet on the floor.

Marinette blushes and she uses her hand to tuck a stray piece of hand behind her ear before she looks away. "I think that we should finish eating and then go out and see if we can find other parents...”

"Yeah, that should be good," Adrien agrees, and for a while they don't talk, instead focusing on the meal they're sharing.

The silence is deafening but no one speaks. Marinette stands once their finish and she transforms, "Come on Adrien. We should go."

"Right," he says. He stands up and brushes crumbs off of his t-shirt, then shouts the summoning phrase. Plagg ends up getting swept out from under the rug with a loud wail, and he spins into Adrien's ring for the transformation.

Ladybug is out the door though there is a group of students worried about their parents when they open the door and she almost walks into them.

Chat Blanche was in the middle of working out a problem with the parents and she did not know where Phoenix was.

Chat Noir helps get the students out of the way and assures them that they're going out as much as they possibly can to make sure that everyone's families are safe and sound. Once he and Ladybug are free, he confesses to her, "So far we've been lucky, but I don't want to have to tell someone that we couldn't save their family."

Phoenix had in fact moved to a new location where the school wall could use some repairs, but it's slow work. He wishes they had more supplies.

Marinette nods, "Yes... Lucky. We need to get the rest of the families. Tell Chat Blanche to go out to Kim and Ivan's homes. We have to get Sabrina's dad and Mylene's dad... That means there will only be Nathaniel and Max left to get once we get this set of four and we can do that once we get the four sets home..."

Chat Blanche had just finished her talk with the parents, sending them on their way when her brother startles her.

"Look at that, she's already here," Chat grins. He repeats Ladybug's words to Blanche, after apologizing for startling her of course. Once she agrees to help, though, he turns back to Ladybug. He says, "Once we're done with that, though, we need to start focusing on other things. With more people coming here, it's going to be harder to feed them and find space for them all."

Marinette nods, "I know, we will have to go out on supply runs. But that is after everyone knows about their families.. Its hard... I know, we may run out of food, we might not have enough blankets... But we need to make sure that people are safe first, once that happens. We can focus on feeding them... and we can't have students ambushing us outside the rest door... I mean... what if you hadn't transformed and they saw who you are when I opened the door.... They would have found out. We have to be careful... set up some kind of screen behind the door that makes it so they can't see into the room..." She says.

Blanche nods. "I'll grab Phoenix, go out and get Kim and Ivan's families.. When we're out, perhaps we'll find something, like a screen or something we can put up..."

"Agreed," says Chat Noir, nodding along with her logic. "Let's get everyone safe and sound... well, everyone that we can at least. Then we'll worry about everything else."

"Grab me for what?" asks Phoenix, coming over to where they are. "We did the best we can on the walls, but there's only so much we can do right now. Anyway, you want me for something?"

Marinette nods. "It may sound difficult but you have to go to Ivan and Kims house and get their families. We have to start hunting for supplies and with everyone asking about their parents... we cant get them until everyone knows where the parents are, which will be hopefully here.

Chat Blanche nods, "their going out to get two, were going out to get two. That way we only need to make one more run after this one..."

Chat Noir gives her a fist bump. "We'll get them, Ladybug. We should hurry up before the zombies get there first, though."

Frowning, Phoenix asks, "Will the school be safe without any of us around to protect it? I know the zombies can't get in, but still..."

Marinette nods. "Master Fu is a Miraculous holder and while his age should not allow him to transform, I'm sure nothing will happen to the school in our absence..."

Chat Blanche nods, "Come on Phoenix, let's go."

The four heroes leave all together, although Phoenix lags behind a little to give the school one last backwards glance. He doesn't like leaving his family after they'd almost gotten killed, but it's too late to argue about staying behind now. He takes off again and increases his pace in order to catch up with the other heroes.

They split up. Chat and Marinette heading towards one family area and Chat Blanche waiting for Phoenix so they could head towards Ivan and Kim. "Well get back quickly. I promise." She says, patting him on the shoulder before they head where they need to go.

**_ -Marinette and Chat Noir- _ **

"I'll go to Sabrina's place to get her dad," Chat tells Ladybug just before they split up. "You go get Mylene's parents, and we'll meet back up at the school."

Ladybug nods before they split up.

Unfortunately, as Chat Noir finds to his regret, Sabrina's house is cold and empty, with things scattered all over the floor in most of the rooms. He checks the police station just in case, but there's nothing there, either. He concludes that most, if not all, of the police officers must have died trying to fight off the zombies when they first showed up.

Marinette finds Mylene's dad locked in a room with a zombie trying to get into it. She feels very bad when she kills the man's wife so she can rescue him. She helps him gather the supplies that could help and she lays a sheet over Mylene's mom with the promise they would bury her once this was all over before she helps him back to the school.

Chat Noir is at the school, empty-handed as he waits for Ladybug's return.

Marinette helps Mylene's dad and she leans against the wall, taking a deep breath and raising her hands over her face.

**_ -Phoenix and Chat Blanche- _ **

Phoenix gives her a thankful smile. "Alright. You cover Kim while I go to Ivan's?" he suggests.

Chat Blanche nods as well before she splits away from Phoenix. She goes to Kim's and is happy to find both of his parents alive, though they are a bit prissy about leaving their house. Chat Blanche explains that the school is safe and she manages to get them to pack up and get in their jeep, the promise that she'd follow and protect them all the way to the school.

Phoenix has more luck with Ivan's parents, and he explains the situation to him before leading them back to the school. As he escorts them, he thinks he hears something coming from a nearby alleyway, but he quickly dismisses it as a figment of his imagination.

Chat Blanche makes it back to the school with Kim's parents and she smirks, helping them get inside before she unloads the supplies that they had packed into their car and she places in inside the school. Chat Blanche helps Phoenix get Ivan's parents into the school once they come into view.

"We made it," Phoenix says with relief once he and Chat Blanche reunite. "I heard something odd as I was coming here with Ivan's parents... I thought it might be a zombie, but it must have just been nothing. A raccoon or something..."

Chat Blanche was smiling before she saw Marinette. "Something's wrong. Let's go check it out..." She says, motioning to Phoenix and making it to Marinette's side just as she let out a deep breath.

~~~~~~~~~~

"Mari- I mean, Ladybug?" Chat asks, leaning against the wall with her. He looks at her with nothing but concern in his eyes. His own troubles can wait for now, helping Ladybug is his top priority.

Phoenix comes over as well, but the two Chats are already on either side of Ladybug. He stands off to the side, slightly awkwardly but still very concerned.

Marinette looks at them, its obvious she is trying not to cry. "I had to kill Mylene's mother... She was a zombie and trying to get to her dad..." She says, wiping at her face. "I know I had to do it... but he cried... and I just stood there... I didn't even blink when I killed her... I feel like a monster."

Chat Blanche frowns. "It. Not her. Once the people get turned into one of those things... they loose everything... its all about eating and killing..."

"Once one of those things gets to you, you're already dead even if you still walk," Phoenix says grimly.

"You didn't do anything wrong, My Lady," Chat tells her quietly. He hugs her around the shoulders and lets her lean into him.

"I just... I feel like a monster." She whispers, taking a deep breath. "One last time. There are two more families..." She says, wiping at her eyes and standing up straight. "One all the families are here, we can rest for the day... what are... how did everyone else's go?" She asks.

Chat Blanche shoots her a thumbs up. "Both accounted for and supplies brought in."

Now it's Chat's turn to look down. "I couldn't find Sabrina's dad at home or the police station," he mumbles. "I think he must have died with all the other police officers."

Ladybug frowns and she hugs Chat close, leaning up and kissing Chat's cheek. "Well find him. I promise..." He tells him.

Chat Blanche nods, "Alright. We should go get Nathaniel while they go get Max. It's the last one..."

He leans into her kiss and nuzzles her cheek with his own for a few seconds. The other two heroes let them share their moment without bothering them.

Chat finally takes his blushing face away from Ladybug's. "Thank you, My Lady. I'm ready now."

Ladybug nods. "We got max. Let's go Chat."

**_ -Ladybug And Chat Noir- _ **

She takes off, her yo-yo swinging her through the air.

Chat follows her, using his staff to spring into the air and land on a building. He follows her off to Max's place.

Ladybug follows after him, hoping that she would not find another dead parent at Max's families house.

When they get there, Chat notices that a window has been left open a crack. He scales the wall and pushes it farther open, then slips into Max's room. It's messy and has a lot of video games and consoles scattered everywhere.

Ladybug follows behind Chat, making sure she is quiet. "Is this what all boy's bedrooms look like? It's gross." She mutters as she steps over a pile of game

"Haven't you been in my room before?" Chat lightly teases her. "Obviously mine's a lot bigger and neater." They exit the room without disturbing much of anything, and head downstairs to try and find the parents.

Marinette blushed for a moment and she looked away from Adrien. "Well... I um... I was on the job, and there were zombies, and I couldn't... I couldn't exactly look at your room..."

"True, except Simonsays was responsible for all of that," Chat says with a little laugh. They enter the dark kitchen, and find nobody in there.

Ladybug nods, slipping inside the kitchen. "Well... it actually doesn't seem like anything, human or zombie is here..."

"Maybe they got out," Chat suggests, poking his head into another room. "Although I don't know where they'd go... is there a basement? I've never been to Max's..."

Ladybug shrugs. "I've never been here either..." She admits, frowning for a moment. "I think this is a door to the basement. I swear, if its zombies, I'm gonna scream."

Chat grins at her as he twists the doorknob. "If it is zombies, I'm gonna laugh because it'd be so cheesy if they were down there."

Marinette mutters something _Please be alive humans_ before she opens the door and she heads down the stairs, having tried to flick the lights on. "Hello?"

It's quiet, but an answering voice comes up from the dark basement. Chat's ears perk up, and he gives Ladybug a thumbs-up.

Ladybug grins, rushing down the stairs. "I'm so happy to see you alive... Max is going to be happy."

Chat follows close behind Ladybug. It's pitch black down here and he's the only one with night vision.

Ladybug is holding onto the wall the best she could. "Chat, where are they..." She says.

"Hold on." Chat advances further into the basement and turns on the light. It's pretty dim, but it provides enough light for Ladybug to see.

Ladybug lets out a breath happy to see the family of three sitting there. "Thank god. Let's get you to the safe zone." She says, holding out a hand that the family is happy to take.

Chat Noir follows Ladybug and the parents out of the house and back into the streets. He remarks, "With any luck, Phoenix and Blanche should be coming back with Nath's parents too."

Just as he says that, though, they hear a scream from somewhere in the distance, sounding like Blanche!

-Chat Blanche and Phoenix-

Chat Blanche smirks for a moment. "Let's go get Nathaniel's parents."

Nodding, Phoenix spreads his glider wings and jumps after her as they head in the direction of Nath's house.

Chat Blanche heads with Phoenix to Nathaniel's house.

~~~~~~

Two pairs of eyes in the shadows nearby watch them leave.

Robin turns to her partner and she laughs. "They cry when they have to kill a dead walker. How cute ."

"It's pathetic, is what it is," her partner, Sera, growls back. Although, she's better known as Scorpia when she's in costume.

Robin smirks for a moment before she nods. "Of course its pathetic." She mutters, looking around. "Did you find that class picture so we can see who is not there?" She asks.

Scorpia has the framed picture held in her tail, and she flicks it casually in order to toss it to her partner. "There. That blond kid in the center row is pretty cute. Maybe you can keep him once we're done." A cruel, teasing smirk is present on her face as she says this to her comrade.

Robin smirks. "Yea. And this one is cute too. Perhaps I'll keep them both." She smirks, looking at her partner as she points to the photo. Yes, she is point at Marinette. "But only till I get bored. And we have to take care of those goody too shoes super hero's first." She says.

Scorpia licks her lips with anticipation and looks toward the school. "Will we be waiting for them when they arrive, then?"

Robin looks over at her. "I am going to infiltrate the school first. Go back, we'll kill them tomorrow. I want to see if I can figure out if there is any type of connection or anything about the school in relation to the superhero's..." She says, her form morphing into one that matched Marinette perfectly. She looks over at Scorpia. "How do I look?" She smirks.

"Almost sickeningly adorable," Scorpia says, wrinkling her nose. "Try not to come back with a boy on each arm. Or on second thought, please do, I haven't had anything to kill in days."

Robin smirks for a moment, laughing for a moment. "Well. Check your bedroom then because I left you a present." She says, touching her friend's arm before she sprints across the street, fake sweat forming on her head and she makes herself look out of breath like she has been running for a while, she gets through the doorway and collapses to her hands and knees.

"What an actress," Scorpia mutters under her breath. She silently follows, and instead of coming through the doorway she crawls up the wall and onto the roof to spy.

Chloe is the first to see the faux-Marinette. She lets out a disgusted noise and draws back like she's afraid of catching a disease. "Ugh, watch where you're going, Maritrash! Your clothes are so dirty you almost got filth on my shoes! Do you know how expensive these are?"

Robin looks up at Chloe and she slowly struggles to her feet. "I...I just was running from a group of zombies..." She says, taking a deep breath.

Other students have started to notice /Marinette's/ arrival.

"Well, watch where you're going," Chloe sniffs. "And don't get any zombie guts on me. It took me forever to do my makeup this morning in this dump. I mean seriously, why hasn't Ladybug brought anything that ­_I_ need?" She stomps off. Sabrina, who's with Chloe as always, gives faux-Marinette a quick, nervous smile before running off.

"Yo, Mari!" shouts Nino, coming over to give her some help. "It's so rad to see you alive. Alya's been flippin' out, man. Like, where've you been?"

Robin looks over at the group of people walking towards her, "I um.... I got caught out there... I tried to go home but no one was there..." She says, feeling arms around her she looks up, knowing Scorpia is most likely watching. Robin feels like she wants to throw up but she needs to keep the cover up.

Nino laughs, too happy to care about the details. "Well dude, literally everyone's gonna be happy to see you safe and sound. But I should totally take you to see Alya. Oh, and your parents too. They're all gonna flip out, dude."

Up above, Scorpia watches Chloe stomp away. Her tail lashes behind her, like it's itching to be stabbed into Chloe's back. She figures she'll get a chance to pull her limbs off soon enough...

Robin nods, "Yes. I'll go see Alya..." She says, pausing for a moment before she follows after Nino. She looks for weak spots in the school, it feels weird, she makes a face when no one is looking at her. Its like this weird tingle in her head and she doesn't understand why.

Scorpia follows her partner's progress from above, careful not to be seen.

Robin follows Nino, hugging Alya back when she is forced into a hug.

Alya smiles as she pulls away. "Thank god your okay Marinette. We were so worried about you. We were worried you were eaten or something... the zombies... Ladybug and Chat Noir and the others have been working on getting our families here. I thought you would have been with yours..."

Robin shakes her head. "No... I was across the city... I couldn't get back..."

"Dude, Alya, try not to crush her after she's survived all those gnarly zombies," laughs Nino.

Scorpia is witnessing the reunion and trying hard to suppress her gag reflex.

Robin looks around for a moment once she is released. "I... Where are my parents?" She asks, frowning for a moment. ­_So this girl hasn't been here since the appoc, I wonder where she is. Pity, she would have made a lovely trophy next to the blonde one._ She thinks as she tries to figure out who is her parents from the group gathering around.

Nino and Alya gleefully go to point her in the direction of Marinette's parents. Of course, faux-Marinette is saved from having to pick the right pair, because Marinette's parents see her right away and envelop her in a crushing hug, complete with tears.

Robin also cries, though the tears are fake because she really doesn't care about these people. She pulls away after two minutes of hugging because it got old really fast before she gives them a smile. "I'm just glad to be back with everyone." She lies.

Scorpia is chuckling. She knows Robin is going to have fun playing mind games with these idiots. The sappy ones were always the most fun.

Robin lets the family go back to what they were doing and she turns to Alya and Nino. "Where are the superhero's?" She asks. "Shouldn't they be here to protect us?" She asks.

Nino tells her, "Ladybug and the others are goin' back for the rest of our families, man. They should be getting back soon, unless they found more of those zombies to fight. Dude, watching them fight zombies would be legit. Don't you think, Ms Ladyblog?" He nudges Alya teasingly.

Scorpia is on high alert now that she saw a flash of red come to the school and then take off. "Come on," she growls down at Robin, although she knows she can't hear her. "Finish this disgusting reunion and get out before the heroes arrive."

Robin nods, looking at Nino. "I think it be cool." She lies, pausing for a moment. "I need to use the restroom." She says before she jogs off to the bathroom and she disappears, reappearing on the roof next to Scorpia. "What's wrong. Could hear you from down there." She mutters, looking out over the horizon. "I don't see anything. I can't blow my cover. The girl I took over isn't even here... its not like I'm gonna alert the heros or something..."

"And you think I'm going to let you risk it?" Sera snarls at her. "We need to keep a low profile, and if your transformation wears out because everyone keeps trying to talk to you, we're as good as dead. Those Miraculous holders would definitely be interested in you if you showed up disguised as a person they hadn't rescued."

Robin huffs in annoyance. "Well... I hope my sudden disappearance isn't going to cause problems when I show up next time..." She mutters as she transforms back into her normal self. "Come on, we have a present to play with in your room. I found it wandering all alone. Such easy prey."


	9. Chapter 9

They hear a scream from somewhere in the distance, sounding like Blanche!

Ladybug looks at her partner. "Go. I got them!" She shouts, moving to get Max's family back to the school as quickly as possible.

Chat Blanche is pinned under what seems like a falling pile of rubble. It was a trap, Nathaniel's parents were dead and there was a huge group of zombies behind the door of the house which had left Blanche pinned and Phoenix across the road.

Chat sees the predicament that they're in and immediately jumps forward. He extends his staff and swings it back and forth in a rage until there are no more zombies left.

Phoenix gets up with a moan, clutching his head. "Chat, I'm glad to see you... it was a trap and we got ambushed."

Chat Blanche struggles and she lays her head back to look at her brother. "VeVe is going to need a rest after this. Someone help me out?"

Chat goes to free Blanche, and he helps his sister stand as she emerges from the pile of rubble. "Come on, let's get you back to the school. Ladybug's heading there now..."

Chat Blanche nods, holding her leg for a moment before she hooks an arm around his shoulder. "I don't think I'll be able to fly back like normal... my legs are so much in pain..."

Ladybug gets the parents to the school before she takes off back to help her friends, managing to reach them easily. "Max's family got there. Their safe."

With that, Chat Noir picks up his little sister and holds her on his back so that he's giving her a piggyback ride. "Hold on tight, okay? Phoenix, can you follow us?"

"Yeah, I'm good. My head is killing me, though," he mutters, brushing himself off. He looks up at Ladybug and says, "Thanks for coming back. But I think we're okay. That zombie attack just surprised us."

Chat Blanche holds onto her brother, head pounding and legs in pain. "Thank you for carrying me."

Ladybug nods, "I'll take front point, make sure you aren't attacked. Try to make your way through the city back to the school."

"Anytime, sis," Chat grins at her. Together, the four superheroes begin to head back to the school.

Chat Blanche lays her head against her brother's shoulder.

By the time that they get back. Alya runs up to them. "Marinette showed up and she just ran off to the bathroom and then disappeared. I think something may have happened to her..."

Ladybug looks over at Chat Noir with a frown on her face though she does not say anything about it. "We'll find Marinette. First, let's get Blanche to the resting room." She says.

All the superheroes' eyes go wide at the same time when Alya mentions Marinette. The Chats and Phoenix immediately turn around to look at Ladybug in shock, but they follow her to the resting room regardless.

As soon as the door is shut, Marinette turns around and looks at her friends and fellow superhero's. "What is going on?! There is a second me?? That sounds like something that Volpina would do though we know that Hawkmoth hasn't created another akuma because it would have came after me... and she would have never recreated Marinette." She says, shaking her head.

Hearing the mention of Volpina, Adrien briefly wonders to himself about where Lila is in all this mess. But he shakes his head, deciding to run it by Marinette later.

"Hey, Fezza," Volan asks his kwami, "can you tell if there's been an akuma here? Like if you can pick up on the butterfly Miraculous energy or something?"

"Not through akumas, no. The real thing has to have been here," she replies. But then she pauses to think hard for a second.  "But... I do feel something odd... like a Miraculous has been here for only a moment..."

Chat Blanche has sat down and she has de-transformed, holding VeVe who is agreeing with Fezza. "It's like this weird energy," the small white Kwami says, "Like... another Miraculous but not a normal one..." She says.

Marinette frowns, she still hasn't de-transformed. "Give me a minute, I'll go and get Master Fu. He needs to be here for this discussion."

Marinette and Tikki aren't long in getting Master Fu. He closes the door behind him and talks with some of the kwami quietly for a minute or so. When he's finished, he has a grim look on his face.

"From their description, I can only assume it was the two Miraculous I hoped I'd never see again," the old man says mysteriously. "They are the chameleon and the scorpion. I am glad I was not in charge of guarding them - the chameleon is a shapeshifter and the scorpion is an assassin. They were created with nothing but evil and chaos in mind."

Volan blinks. "We thought you guarded all the Miraculous," he says. "Does this mean you don't know where my Miraculous came from? Or Lexi's?"

Master Fu shakes his head. "Seven were created with good intentions, and seven with bad. Your Miraculous were intended for evil, but fortunately, they found their way into the hands of good people." He bows slightly to Volan and Lexi.

VeVe is floating near her human's head. "I prefer to be on the side of good anyway." She mutters, snuggling up to Lexi's cheek.

Ladybug frowns. "So there are evil Miraculous' now? We have enemies on top of Hawkmoth and the zombies?" She asks.

Chat Blanche sighs and she snuggles with VeVe. "So... it must have been the chameleon who was actually pretending to be Marinette..."

"How will we know If their around us?" Marinette asks.

Master Fu strokes his beard. "The chameleon's disguise only lasts a limited time before it must recharge. The scorpion has no such power, but it is a true stalker in the shadows. Its power is... terrible. The venom always kills unless cured."

"Well that's grim," Adrien says with a shiver. "Do you know the cure? In case whoever has this Miraculous gets us in the back when we're not looking?"

He smiles, and turns his gaze to Volan. "The phoenix was a bird of myth that brought itself back to life by burning itself alive. Your Firebird power has this ability, young Phoenix, if you use it on one who is dying."

Volan had never known that. He looks at Fezza with awe written all over his face. She must have been keeping that from him all this time, and it was never required because no akuma has ever killed anyone.

Marinette smiles, looking over at Adrien, Volan and Lexi. "Well, we know what we are up against. Two more evil Miraculous holders that we have to make sure that we don't let out guard down around them. We don't want to have them causing problems."

"Agreed," Volan nods. "Maybe since Fezza and VeVe are apparently part of this evil group, Lexi and I can try looking out for them in case they come back. It'll be easier for us to sense them." He looks at Fezza for confirmation, and the kwami nods.

Lexi agrees and she lets out a breath, moving over and kissing her brother's forehead. "Well... at least the families are done... the only one that isn't here is ours and that's because he is safe at our house...."

Adrien hugs her back. "Yeah..." he sighs. The others can't tell if it's relief or worry.

Master Fu begins to edge back towards the door. "If you don't mind, children, I must be on my way. But feel free to come to me whenever you need assistance."

Marinette nods and helps him out before she shuts the door and she sighs softly. She goes over to Adrien and she sits next to him, her hands slipping into his.

Adrien leans his head against Marinette's shoulder, feeling exhausted. It's not just their most recent adventure that's making him feel this way, but also the realization that they have to worry about supervillains on top of zombies and Hawkmoth.

Marinette yawns, her kwami eating her food as she moved Adrien to sit down. "Sit... we can take a break..." She whispers to him.

"Mm-hm," he hums tiredly. They sit down together, their kwamis comfortable in their laps as they eat. Tikki ends up with Adrien, and he gently strokes her head with a finger. She giggles and tells Marinette, "I like him. Can we keep him?"

Marinette smiles softly. "He is a free person... though... I do like him... a lot." She says, the last bit being whispered into Adrien's shoulder.

Adrien blushes softly and smiles down at Tikki, who gives him a bright smile back and happily returns to her cookie.

Marinette reaches over and she pets Tikki's head for a moment before she smells the cheese from where it is on her shoulder before she sees it and she is quick to remove Plagg from her shoulder and put him on her lap. "Why does he like the cheese that smells the worst.."

"You smelt it, you dealt it, Princess," Plagg insists, and gulps the cheese down whole.

Marinette stares at him and she shakes her head, moving to lean her head against Adrien's. She was exhausted. She just wanted to sleep.

Adrien slightly turns his head to press a kiss to her forehead. When she looks up, he greets her with a smile. "My Lady~."

Marinette blushes softly. "Mon Chaton..." She mutters as her eyes flutter shut for a moment as she just listens to his breathing.

"Yuck," mutters Plagg. "You know, one of these days, kid, you two are going to make my cheese reappear."

"Plagg," Tikki scowls. "Can't you see they're having a moment?"

Adrien laughs at the bickering of the kwamis and pulls Marinette closer to him, trying to get her to laugh, too.

Marinette laughs softly as she looks over at Kwami's. "They are adorable..."

"They are," agrees Adrien. "They argue like an old married couple."

Immediately, Tikki and Plagg stop bickering and look at each other. "Ewww!" they say together, making Adrien and Marinette laugh even harder.

Marinette nods in agreement at Adrien's comment and she chuckles at the Kwami's. "Do you think we have time for a short nap?" She asks.

"Of course," Adrien says, and they snuggle more intimately together. Under his breath, he adds, "Unless Hawkmoth decides now's the time to send us another akuma..."

 

On the other side of the room, Volan leans forward and knocks his fist against the wooden desk, to make sure that Adrien didn't just jinx them.

Marinette yawns softly and she curls up her head using his shoulder as a pillow as she lets out an exhausted breath.

Adrien inhales through his nose, feeling completely relaxed as he curls up with Marinette. He can smell her now that she's this close to him, and it makes him feel warm and content. With one arm around her waist, he raises his other arm to brush her face and neck.

Volan tilts his head at Lexi. "Should we get a camera and tease them about this later?" he asks.

Marinette feels relaxed and her eyes flutter shut.

Lexi rolls her eyes. "I'm sure that there will be many more moments like this one..."

Adrien feels himself growing more sleepy the longer he lays cuddled with her, and his head slips down so that their foreheads are touching. He can feel her soft breaths on his face and he smiles with contentment.

Plagg zips over to hover between the other two humans, and he complains, "You think you have it bad? I have to live with one of them!"

"Both of them if they ever marry," Volan grins.

Lexi laughs, "It doesn't seem like a matter of if but when..." She grins, nudging Plagg to go back to his humans.

Volan goes to look out the window, ignoring Plagg's protests. "Everything seems calm... we should go on another patrol soon, though. What Master Fu said about those villains lurking about is giving me the shivers."

Lexi nods, looking back at Marinette and Adrien for a moment before she scans the buildings around them. "I worry about it too... but perhaps they won't attack us?"

"They might not," Volan says slowly, thinking. "If we patrol often enough, they might realize we're on to them and will think twice before coming out of the shadows..." He shakes his head. "I'm starting to sound like Master Fu now."

Lexi nods. "We can only hope. It would really suck if it wasn't that and it ended up being something else... like they physically attacked us.."

"And we're apparently supposed to be part of their group," Volan turns to Lexi and tells her, referring to what Master Fu had told them. "I'm still trying to wrap my head around that. It's incredible to think... that Fezza and VeVe are supposed to be used for evil."

"Any Miraculous can be misused," Fezza replies nonchalantly, pecking at a sunflower seed.

Lexi frowns, petting VeVe's head. "Does that mean that we are technically misusing you?" She asks the kwami.

Marinette curls up closer to Adrien in her sleep.

"Perhaps, but I'm personally not to beat up about it," Fezza answers for the other kwami.

"So you prefer to be a good guy then a bad guy?" Lexi asks, petting VeVe's head who nods at the question.

"It's refreshing, I guess," shrugs Fezza, seemingly not caring.

"That's about as much as a confession as we're going to get from her, but yes, she enjoys it," Volan smiles, petting the pheasant kwami on the head. She coos softly in response to his touch.

Lexi chuckles softly. "She at least likes you petting her." She admits. "Their curled up together. We really should take a picture now..."

Volan looks over at Adrien and Marinette and smiles. "If you can find a camera somewhere..."

Lexi smirks softly. "I know where I can get one." She says before she transforms and slips out the door, getting ready to pull herself up on the roof to look out over the city. She just had to make it home, into the Agreste mansion and then out of her room. Maybe she could make up an excuse she was getting clothes for Adrien and Lexi.

Inside the superheroes' resting room, Fezza and VeVe suddenly sit up straight, their eyes wide and antennae vibrating. Fezza speaks, "I can sense them. They're here."

"Fezza, time to transform," Volan tells her quietly, so as not to wake up Adrien and Marinette. He transforms into Phoenix and goes out to investigate the inside of the school, searching for any sign of the chameleon or scorpion-based villains.

Lexi pulls herself up to the roof and she looks out over the city. She turns, catching a glimpse of the two villains. She looks on in horror for a moment at the sight of Scorpia and Shadow, though, she knows that since they have seen her, hopefully that they will follow her away from the school.

~~~~~~~~~~~

"When we get back, we're killing someone and taking their place. It'll be easier to sneak around that way," Scorpia tells her, leaping down to the ground. When Robin follows, she shows all her teeth in a predatory grin. "Tell me you didn't tie it up again, you kinky little monster."

"Nope. I just locked the door so it couldn't escape." She smirks as she disappears and appears next to Scorpia as they go. "I vote to kill the blonde bitch. She called me trash. She deserves to die."

Scorpia contorts her tail, miming the action of using it to wring someone's neck. "I think we should at least rip her limbs off first," she growls with annoyance. "And do it slowly, so she's awake for all of it."

Robin smirks as she nods, "Definitely slowly and definitely awake for all of it." She admits, they reach the house they are staying in and she smirks, "Our prey tried to get out through your window... now we get to hunt." She smirks.

Scorpia only grins. "Lead the way. We'll have our fun with him."

Robin smirks, making her way around the house, finding their prey easily trapped behind a gate that was surrounded by zombies. "Ugh. Didn't even make it fun."

Scorpia casually drops down and unsheathes her weapon, a curved sword. She cuts down the zombies effortlessly, then holds the blade to her prisoner's neck. "Bad boy. You should be punished for leaving without permission."

Robin appears next to her partner's prey and she smirks. "He smells like sweat and fear. The poor baby. I think we should have some fun with this punishment, don't you?" She asks, hand grabbing the prisoner's arm but she doesn't pull, knowing that Scorpia has to put the weapon away. They don't want to prematurely kill their prey. "Perhaps we should bring him back inside first? We wouldn't want to have to deal with /her/ zombies while we have our fun with this..."

"If you're planning on using him to satisfy yourself, keep the noise to a minimum," Scorpia hisses, putting her sword back in the sheath on her back. "I'm going to report to our... boss about the Miraculous holders."

Robin rolls her eyes. "What needs do you think I'm going to be satisfying using this pathetic weakling." She mutters, yanking the man inside the building and leaving her partner to go and tell their /boss/ about the Miraculous holders.

Scorpia doesn't usually have much of a sense of humor, but she smirks at Robin's reaction to her sarcastic comment. Sometimes it's just too easy to tease her. She watches her partner take the prisoner inside while she remains out. She takes her sword back out and opens up a panel on the handle in order to call their "boss".

Robin takes the man inside and she ties him up, though not like she usually would, she ties his leg to the bed with a long enough rope he could try and run if he wanted to. "What should I do with you..." He trails off, eyes narrowing at the boy.

A black scene greets her voice call but a voice comes out of the darkness. "Yes Scorpia, what would you like?"

Scorpia cuts right to the chase, her voice emotionless as always when talking to the boss, except for a subtle tremor of anger. "We found out that there are Miraculous holders trying to save Paris from the zombie hordes," she growls out.

The voice replies, "I was aware, I have been watching. As the infection spreads, the hordes converge on Paris. I trust you will make short work of them so that we can finish my work..."

"Do you want us to retrieve their Miraculous after we've killed them?" Scorpia asks, bristling impatiently. "Two of them are the ladybug and black cat. It would be a waste if we didn't take them."

There is a pause before the voice replies. "Perhaps. I will need to try and consult the book before I make a decision." She says before she hangs up the phone.

The man can be heard screaming from inside. Though, Robin hasn't even done anything, she just keeps appearing and disappearing to fuck with him.

Scorpia scoffs, not bothering to disguise her annoyance now that she's done the call. She crawls up the side of the building and through the window. "Wow, he must really be scared to death if he's freaking out over nothing," she says out loud, making her presence known.

Robin reappears and she looks over at Scorpia. "He apparently doesn't like me phasing back and forth in the room." She says before she does it again, appearing right behind the man and licking up his neck, making the man scream and try to run away from her again. Robin shrugs softly as she looks over at Scorpia. "See, I didn't do anything."

Giving the man an annoyed look, Sera mutters, "This is so pathetic I can't even bring myself to smile. Let's just kill him and find someone that actually takes effort to break."

Robin rolls her eyes and she pulls out her knife, disappearing before she appears behind the man and she slits his throat. "That was boring and disappointing. Let's go find a better one..." She says.

Not satisfied, Scorpia takes out her irritation on the man in the moments before he actually dies, stabbing her tail into his back. Once he falls to the ground, she kicks his body with a low growl and scowls at Robin. "Some present."

Robin rolls her eyes. "I grabbed him from a group! He was their leader. I figured the leader would be the hardest to break." She snaps back at her partner. "He's the moron who tried to escape." She mutters before she disappears.

"Let's just get back to that school and think of a way to get rid of those so-called 'heroes'," Sera growls back. "Our leader wants us to kill them, and she might want the Miraculous too."

Robin reappears on the other side of the room. "Good. I can kill that blonde bitch. Though, I really should feed my Kwami so I can do the transformation into the blonde." She says, de-transforming into the petit girl with brown hair and wide green eyes. What she actually looked like.

Scorpia nods, and drops her transformation. She turns back into Sera, a girl wearing all black with short black hair and midnight-blue eyes. Her Miraculous is a spiked collar around her neck. Her kwami, Venny, immediately flies up to her eye level and holds out a pincer, silently demanding food. She matches his glare with one of her own and shoves a dead cricket at him.

Robin's miraculous was a multicoloured bracelet that was on her wrist and she runs a hand through the Kwami's back that was sitting on her back before she hands him a piece of apple.

"Good?" Sera asks Venny. With his mouth still full, he rolls his eyes but gives her a nod. She transforms back into Scorpia and waits for Robin to finish.

Robin only takes another minute while her Kwami finishes eating and she retransforms into Shadow. She looks over at her partner. "Let's go kill us a blonde." She smirks.

"No-one ever said we couldn't have at least a little fun while we're out doing our boss's work," Scorpia replies, and crawls out the window with Shadow close behind.

Robin nods as she follows after them. "There is a red head one we may have to take care of as well. She follows the blonde one around." She explains, keeping up with her partner.

"Saw her," Scorpia grunts, pausing in her speech for a second in order to leap over a particularly large gap between buildings. "Little twig of a girl that looks like a gust of wind would snap her in half."

"It probably could..." The other villain says as she appears next to her partner with no sight of how she could have made that jump. "Kill the blonde one first. I'll need to learn from the little one before you kill it." She tells her.

They stop on top of a building that provides them with an excellent view of the school. "We'll have to be careful about how we snatch them," Scorpia hisses lowly. "The boss will be angry with us if we expose ourselves to the Miraculous holders for the sake of satisfying our thirst for violence. And I know angry."

"I could go in silently, its not like anyone would be able to see me if I snuck in, grabbed her and then brought her back out. As long as she is invisible, no one will see her struggle or hear her scream." Robin says, standing next to Scorpia. "What did the boss sound like? Annoyed as normal?" She asks.

Scorpia snorts. "Pretty much. I can't wait to be rid of her." She turns her glare down on the school. "But before that, we have to do as she says."

Robin pauses for a moment, her inner ear changing so she can hear further. "Aw. Their so cute, they know that we exist... They think that if they patrol, that we won't come out of the shadows." She laughs, looking over at Scorpia.

"How did they figure it out?" Scorpia scowls down at the school. "And after we were so careful not to be seen..."

Robin frowns, looking over at Scorpia. "The girl. The blue haired one that I morphed into. It must be one of the miraculous holders." She says, huffing slightly at the thought. "Fuck me."

"That simultaneously makes things a lot easier and a lot harder at the same time," she mutters. "We'll continue with our current plan, but if we meet up with that girl untransformed, we'll tear her heart out. As quickly and efficiently as possible, that is." She gives Shadow a warning look, knowing how much the other villain likes her games.

Robin huffs softly. "We need to kill the blonde bitch if I'm expected to infiltrate the fucking school." She mutters, eyes narrowing as she looks over at Scorpia. "Do I have to go and get the bitch now?" She asks.

"Wait until the bitch and her handmaid are alone," Sera hisses, crouching low to the building with her eyes trained on the school. "I'll kill her while you take the bitch."

Robin huffs softly before she disappears from next to Scorpia. She heads towards the school, silent, invisible in her camouflage as she slips inside and she looks for the blonde and Sabrina.

Scorpia follows, leaping off the building and landing on the ground on all fours. She reaches the school and scuttles up the wall, her dark eyes searching for any sign of her invisible partner or their targets.

Robin finds Chloe, Sabrina is there trying to calm down her companion who's hair was standing all on end before she smirks softly and she grabs them both, making them invisible before bringing them up to the roof and pinning them both down in front of Scorpia. "I couldn't just take one..." She mutters as she looks up at her partner.

She scoffs at the obvious fear and confusion swimming in Chloe and Sabrina's eyes as they stare at the scorpion-like villain. She paces back and forth, studying the two of them for a couple of seconds.

The fear evaporates from Chloe's eyes, to be replaced with annoyance. "What do you think you're doing to me?" she demands. "Can't you see my hair is a mess right now? Just wait, my Daddy's going to hear about this."

Scorpia answers her by turning around without warning and driving her stinger tail into Sabrina's stomach. The orange-haired girl opens her mouth, but Scorpia covers it with her hand just in time to muffle Sabrina's scream. The venom starts working immediately, leaving Sabrina extremely pale while Chloe looks on in horror.

Sabrina coughs, feeling sick as she seems to die slowly.

"She'll be dead in five minutes," growls Scorpia, bringing her masked face close to Chloe. "She's passing the dizziness stage and then the nausea will kick in. Then it's muscle paralysis and hemorrhage, and then suffocation. I'd suggest talking quickly."

Out of the corner of her eye, she spots Chat Blanche watching them from afar. Quietly, she informs Shadow that they had been seen.

Robin stared at the white cat for a moment, her hand still against Chloe's stomach. "Unlike your little friends. We aren't the good guys. Now tell me about your life and perhaps we won't kill you."

"I can get the information out of this one that I need, don't worry. Go after her. You may be able to convert her to our side. She is our Miraculous~" Robin smirks before she looks at Chloe who is babbling off facts about her life, trivial stuff that Robin doesn't really care about. Robin pulls out a knife and she craves the word TRASH into Chloe's stomach, the reason that she decided to torture the blonde before she looks at Scorpia. "I'm going to quickly bring them back to the house, leave the dead one to die but this one we need to torture and keep alive encase I need information." She mutters as she morphs into Chloe. "I won't spend long transformed. Promise." She tells Scorpia.

With one last look at Sabrina, who is by now starting to tense up as the paralysis slowly strangles her, Scorpia hisses with displeasure and leaps back down to the ground, her eyes locked on Chat Blanche as she heads toward her with the intention of starting a fight.


End file.
